Unexpected Love
by emgaspp
Summary: AU. AH. Elena is struggling after her parents death and Stefan isn't the best boyfriend for her. Damon is a bad boy who takes an interest in Elena even though she's his brothers girl. Their relationship blossoms into something more, but what happens in the process of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first attempt at fanfiction so go easy on me. This story is all human and I'm keeping some people in character. There's a little Stelena because it's part of the plot, but trust me this is a total Delena story. Please review and let me know what you think!

Oh and I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but if I did it would be ALL DELENA.

Chapter 1

EPOV

After my alarm went off all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. It's 6 am Monday morning and the first day of my junior year of high school. I stepped under the hot spray of the shower and my thoughts began to wander to everything going on in my life. I spent most of my summer spending time with my brother Jeremy and my Aunt Jenna after my parents died in a car accident last May. I've been avoiding everything, but now it's back to reality. I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair and dabbed on some make up. Part of me is relieved to finally get back to a state of normality, but I haven't spent a lot of time with my friends and things have been weird with me and my boyfriend Stefan lately. I've changed a lot since my parents died. I walked back into my room and started putting on my cheerleading uniform. I've always been the fun outgoing cheerleader dating the quarterback and partying with my friends. I used to love going to Lockwood parties and hanging out with Stefan after football games, but now it all seems so unimportant. Stefan doesn't really get it and we've been arguing a lot because I've been kind of a hermit these past few months. Hopefully with the start of a new year I can fix things and try to enjoy life the way I used to, but I don't think I'll ever be the same Elena I was before. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone knocked on my door. It was my Aunt Jenna.

"Hey you ready for school? I bought some cereal for you and Jer." I smiled softly knowing how bad of a cook she is and was glad she stuck to cereal. "Yeah", I said, "I just have to grab my bag."

I followed her downstairs and sat down at the island in the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal when Jeremy sat down next to me.

"I can't believe you're still allowed on the cheer team after you blew off all those summer practices" Jeremy said as he laughed. It was true I made up a lot of excuses to Caroline, the cheer captain and my best friend. I just wasn't in the mood to be cheery these past few months, and luckily she understood. "Caroline will kill me if I ever miss again, but I'm still on the team," I said.

Jeremy shrugged and went back to his cereal and I know how stupid he thought I was being. It's no secret to him that I never really planned on becoming a cheerleader; my mom was the one that pushed me to do it.

"Ok I have to go to work, but you two have a good day and call me if you need anything" my Aunt Jenna said as she ran out the door late as usual.

Jeremy and I finished our breakfast and went out to my car to drive to school. "You seem kind of on edge," he said after we'd been driving for a bit.

I sighed and paused for a second before speaking, "I'm just a little anxious about seeing everyone again. I mean I've hung out with Caroline and Bonnie a little, and Stefan has been over a few times, but everyone else hasn't seen me since the accident. I'm just not looking forward to all the staring and awkward conversation."

"Elena you're the most popular girl in school and everyone loves you, I'm sure it'll be fine," he said. I smiled, Jeremy has always thought so highly of me. He's a great voice of reason, and I love him for it, but I'm just not sure he's right this time. We finished the rest of the ride in silence before pulling into the school parking lot.

Before we got out of the car Jeremy grabbed my hand, "Look Lena I love you, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan love you. You have people here that are on your side and now that we're back in school you can go back to being yourself and enjoy these last two years of high school. I love you and Mom and Dad would've wanted us to be happy."

I smiled softly, "I thought I was supposed to be the mature one."

"Yeah well, not anymore," he said with a smile.

Jeremy and I walked up to the front of the school when I spotted Caroline with her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, and Stefan. Jeremy spotted some of his sophomore friends and ran off as I walked up to my usual group.

"Lena!" Caroline squealed as she ran to hug me, "I have missed you so much thank god you're back. I wasn't sure you's show up today I mean you know." Caroline wasn't great at filtering her words. I smiled and hugged her back before saying a quick hello to Tyler, and then I focused my attention on Stefan.

"Hey," he said as he kissed my check "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," I said as I smiled. Before we could say anything more the bell rang and I was off to my first class of the day: Physics. Ugh.

I walked down the hall and as expected everyone stared at me. I made it to my class as quickly as possible and grabbed a seat in the back. My teacher Mr. Watkins was going over the syllabus when someone walked in late. I looked up to see the one and only Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother, waltz in like he owned the place.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Salvatore please take a seat," Mr. Watkins said.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked towards the back to take the last available seat, which of course was next to mine. Damon is 18 and he's supposed to be a senior, but he skipped so much school last year they're making him repeat his junior year. According to Stefan he was off with his usual group of friends causing trouble, there are even a few rumors that he set the principals car on fire. Either way he is not exactly my favorite person in the world, but most girls would disagree with me. Anyone with eyes can see he is extremely good looking with his bright blue eyes, perfect body, and jet-black hair, and boy does he know it. He's slept with almost every girl in Mystic Falls, including my friend Rebekah who I was on the cheer squad with. He pretended to like her, but as soon as they had sex he never spoke to her again. Ass. Him and Stefan hardly acknowledge each other, and for the two years Stefan and I have dated I've only spoken to him a few times. Halfway through class I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see Damon smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Wow someone's a bit testy" he said smugly "I just wanted to ask if I could borrow a pen I seem to have misplaced mine." I grabbed an extra pen out of my bag and handed it to him before quickly turning back to the front.

"Thanks beautiful," he said as he did this sexy eye thing. Wait no not sexy. I just rolled my eyes and tried to focus on Mr. Watkins and his discussion on what we're going to do this semester. Then I felt another tap on my shoulder.

"Ok seriously Damon what do you want this time," I whispered.

"Well I just want to know why you hate me so much, I mean you hardly know me," he smirked. I looked at him strangely not really knowing what to say.

"I don't hate you I just think you're a dick, I see the way you treat people and the way you treat girls, you're also the cockiest person I have ever met," I said.

"Oh honey I am plenty cocky," he said as he did that eye thing again.

"See this is what I mean, you know I'm dating you're brother yet you feel the need to openly flirt with me. I know you're only doing this to piss off Stefan and I don't want to get in the middle so just leave me alone," I said. He just looked at me and then the bell rang and he said, "see you later buddy" before exiting the classroom. It's going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully you guys are liking the story so far. Reviews would be much appreciated! So this chapter is a lot longer than the others, and we get to see things from Damon's perspective. The story will switch back and forth between their point of views, but I'll make sure to say when.

Chapter 2

DPOV

I was so not looking forward to coming back to the hellhole known as Mystic Falls High School. Especially because I was supposed to be a senior, but now I'm stuck with the fucking juniors, who happen to include my ass of a brother and his prissy little girlfriend. I pulled up in my blue Camaro and for a moment I considered just driving off, but then I'd just be held back again and dropping out isn't exactly an option in my family. My first class of the day is physics with Watkins, I happened to fail his class last year. When I walked up to the school I spotted my buddy Klaus leaning up against the front of the building while everyone was running in to find their classes. I was in no rush so I walked over to Klaus.

"Hey mate what's up with you," he asked. Klaus is British and he moved here freshman year of high school. We bonded over the fact that we both hate this shit town and we've gained a reputation as the local bad asses. I'm not denying that I break a lot of rules, but people think we do way more shit than we actually do. I just let them talk, plus the girls love a bad boy.

"I fucking hate it here," I said.

"Well I would say one more year, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore mate," he said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, you're just lucky your dad paid off the school to keep you up. My dad is too much of an ass hole to care," I said.

"Awh how is dear old Giuseppe these days anyway," he asked.

"I wouldn't know he's been in Tokyo on business for a month and my mom is off on some spa trip with her friends. We don't exactly stay up late talking on the phone while watching lifetime movies," I said.

"Well be cool stay in school, and then we are out of this shit town," he said with a chuckle.

"Well in that case I should probably make an appearance in physics, I'm sure Watkins would love to see me, later Klaus," I said with a huff.

"Later mate," he said.

I walked down the now empty hallways towards my physics classroom when I ran into Katherine. She had her thick brown hair curled as usual, and her outfit left very little to the imagination. We have a bit of a history; we were fuck buddies for basically all of high school. She may be the town slut, but she was an easy fuck and she served her purpose. Last year it started to become more than that and I made things official, which I never do. It was all great until she started cheating on me with Mason Lockwood, the biggest dick hole in this damn town. Now I can't even look at the bitch, but Mason graduated and now she won't leave me alone.

"Damon Salvatore already late and on the first day, still being naughty I see," she said seductively.

"Katherine how are you these days? I see you still look like a desperate whore," I said rudely.

" You know I don't get where this hostility comes from Damon, I mean you used to beg me for A LOT of things, but now you treat me like shit," she said insulted.

"Look I'm just over this shit and I'm done with you so go bother some other guy," I shouted before I walked away.

This day is already heading downhill and I'm only just entering my first class. Of course Watkins was happy to see me and then he tossed his usual "Nice of you to join us Mr. Salvatore," I just rolled my eyes and then I spotted her. Elena Gilbert. Stefan's girlfriend, and the most popular bitch in school. The seat next to her was the only one open so I sat and thought about how much this was going to suck. I looked over at her and she was wearing that tight little cheerleading uniform. She was such a tease. I hate Elena Gilbert, but there's no denying she is fucking hot. She has this long brown hair and her face is nothing short of perfection. She also has these long toned legs that I would love to have wrapped around my-ok wait woah too far this is Elena Gilbert. As we got further into class and Watkins was droning on about some useless shit I decided to have a little fun so I asked her for a pen, and she didn't seem too happy about it. Which was the idea, she's so easy to piss off. I've only spoken to her a few times and she doesn't respond the way most girls do. I mean I don't even like her, but I don't get what her problem is so I decided to ask her. I tapped her on the shoulder again and she turned quickly towards me.

"Ok seriously Damon what do you want this time," she whispered.

"Well I just want to know why you hate me so much, I mean you hardly know me," I smirked.

She just looked at me for a second as if contemplating what to say. "I don't hate you I just think you're a dick, I see the way you treat people and the way you treat girls, you're also the cockiest person I have ever met," she said.

"Oh honey I am plenty cocky," I said hoping to rattle her. Instead she just got angrier.

"See this is what I mean, you know I'm dating you're brother yet you feel the need to openly flirt with me. I know you're only doing this to piss off Stefan and I don't want to get in the middle so just leave me alone," she said.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, I mean people rarely tell me off. I just kind of stared and then luckily the bell rang. I got up and snarckily said "see you later buddy" to her hoping she wouldn't know she had gotten to me. Unfortunately she had, and I didn't know what to do about it. Even though she is the princess bitch of Mystic Falls, and Stefan's girlfriend, I was kind of hoping I had an effect on her. She's also gotten hotter over this past summer, but I still hate her and her prissy attitude. I don't care how hot she is.

EPOV

I was sitting in 5th period history contemplating everything that had been going on. My day started with Damon Salvatore harassing me in physics, god he is such an ass. And then Stefan and I had trig together, but as usual things were weird. He met me at my locker and gave me this awkward kiss before grabbing my books and walking me to class in silence. Then he brought up Tyler Lockwood's back to school party and when I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to go he got mad. Being the polite boyfriend he is he also walked me to my next class, but we hardly spoke. I'm starting to think this whole fresh start to fix everything isn't going to happen after all. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder which brought me out of my thoughts. It was Bonnie.

"Hey the bell rang for lunch, what's up with you, are you ok," she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I got up," I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are things still weird with you and Stefan," she asked as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yup," I said "I just don't get why he seems so annoyed with me lately. I know I've changed a lot since the accident and I'm trying to go back to who I was, but it's just not happening and I don't think he likes that."

"Look sweetie Stefan loves you," she said, "and it'll take time for you to get back to normal, but you know I'm here for you, and so is Caroline in her own weird Caroline way," she said laughing.

I smiled. I love talking to Bonnie; she always knows the right things to say. Her, Caroline, and me have been best friends since birth. We grew up together, and then we all made the cheer team when we got to high school. I don't know what I would do without them. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table with the other cheerleaders and football players. Stefan sat next to me and I told him I would go to the Lockwood party with him this weekend, which seemed to put him in a good mood. Caroline was also super excited that I was coming out again since I had missed all the parties over the summer. The day was starting to look up until I got to my last class, English with Mrs. Pearl. I got there late and when I went to take the last seat I spotted him again. Damon Salvatore was sitting right next to the only seat left, and I didn't have a choice but to sit next to him. I sat down and much to my surprise he ignored me, but I could feel him staring at me. I felt weird knowing his eyes were on me, but I just ignored it and without the sound of his voice the class was actually bearable until Mrs. Pearl announced that we would be working with assigned partners for the semester. As soon as I heard her say "Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore" my heart dropped to my stomach. The class all got up to move their desks together and sit with their partners and then Damon scooted his desk closer to mine.

"Looks like we're gonna get real cozy this year princess," he said doing that damn eye thing again.

"Look," I said, "I'm not exactly thrilled about this so I'll just do the work and put your name on it since I doubt you're much of a student. I'd also appreciate it if you would stop harassing me because it's just pathetic at this point."

He looked at me with a mock pouty face. "Well I'm insulted that you think so little of me Gilbert. You know you act like you're so innocent in all of this, but I know you want me," he said smirking.

"You're an ass and I love Stefan so please just leave me alone. Seriously Damon, I can't deal with you I have enough going on in my life," I said angrily.

He looked at me with what may have been compassion for a second, but the look was quickly replaced by his signature smirk. The bell rang quickly after.

"Whatever you say Gilbert," he said before he waltzed out of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Please review I'd really like to hear your feedback! Anyways I'll try to update as fast as I can because I know it sucks to get into a story and never hear the end so I definitely will not be a flakey updater. Also, there will be smut later in the story when we get to the Delena goodness, but I don't want to write any for any other couple. Anyways I really love this chapter, there's a lot of Delena. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 3

DPOV

As predicted my day was shit. I pulled my Camaro up in front of my house and saw Stefan's Escalade already in the driveway; I guess he was home from football practice. Stefan and I have never been very close, our parents never exactly promoted family unity. My mom is always off in Europe or at a spa trip drowning herself in expensive wine and my dad is almost always away on business. Stefan always fit in with the other kids at school while I just caused trouble. Luckily I got away with a lot since my parents didn't seem to care much. Stefan and I just do our own thing, sometimes we exchange grunts, but even that's rare. Our relationship got even worse when he got to high school and made Varsity football. His ego got even bigger and he did nothing but look at me as if I was so much lower than him. I don't get him I mean I'm clearly the cooler brother, and his girlfriend may be hot, but she's a prissy little brat. I walked through the front door and heard voices coming from the living room. I walked in to find Stefan and Elena arguing about something. They both stopped and looked at me when I came in.

"Hey don't stop on my account," I said as I walked towards the liquor cabinet looking for a bottle of bourbon.

"Fuck off Damon this is none of your business," Stefan said.

"Hey I'm just looking for a bottle for me and Vicki to enjoy, BTW, that means by the way, she's coming over tonight so it would be great if you two could like make yourselves scarce," I said with a smirk.

"Whatever, you know you're a pathetic waste of life Damon, let's go Elena," Stefan said as she followed him out of the room and up the stairs.

"You don't have to be so evil Stefan," I heard Elena whisper as they walked away.

She looked back at me with an apologetic look on her face before disappearing up the stairs. How about that? Elena Gilbert isn't always a bitch after all.

_Later that night_

A quick text to Vicki and she came over for a drink and a quick fuck before I sent her back home. The girls in this town are so easy, especially when it comes to me. It was about 2 am when I woke up feeling thirsty so I went downstairs to get a glass of water. The kitchen light was on and I groaned figuring it was Stefan, but it was Elena. She obviously had the same idea as me because she was trying to get a water glass out of the upper cabinet, but she couldn't reach. She had on one of Stefan's t-shirts and these tiny little tight shorts that left very little to the imagination when she was reaching up like that. I felt a familiar twinge in my groin before I got myself together and went over to help her. I reached up behind her and grabbed two glasses and she jumped at the contact.

"Jeez Damon you scared the hell out of me," she said.

"Sorry, I saw you struggling and decided to be chivalrous," I said with a smirk.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you," she said sarcastically as I filled up our cups and handed one to her. She smiled at me gratefully and took a sip. It was cute- wait what no it was not.

"Well I heard you defend me earlier when Stefan was running his stupid mouth and I thought I owed you," I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Well even if we aren't the best of friends you didn't deserve that," she said, " I mean Stefan can be kind of a jerk sometimes."

"No shit," I said with a smile, "but it seems you two have made up. I mean you wouldn't be having a slumber party if you didn't."

"Yeah well I've had a rough summer," she said," and Stefan hasn't really reacted well to my personality change, but we're trying to get back to where we were. Not that you care, sorry I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I should get back upstairs," she said putting her empty glass in the sink and going to exit the room.

"Hey Elena," I said and she turned around, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Stefan can be a clueless dick most of the time. I'd be surprised if you didn't change, you actually seem to be holding it together pretty well," I said with a smile.

"Uhm, thanks Damon," she said with an awkward smile," have a good night." And then she left. I don't know why I said that. I guess I just suddenly felt bad for her, she seemed so vulnerable and upset. I must be high or something because this is Elena Gilbert we're talking about. I gotta stop with these crazy thoughts. I went up to bed trying to stop thinking about Elena Gilbert, but she starred in all of my dreams. Some of them very very naughty.

EPOV

As I walked back up the stairs after my trip to the kitchen I couldn't figure out what had just happened. Damon and I had talked, and he had actually been really sweet. I got back into bed without disturbing Stefan and fell asleep dreaming about those blue eyes. When I got to school the next day things with Damon felt relatively normal. He still harassed me, but as the week went on a found myself starting to enjoy our playful banter. When Friday finally came around I couldn't be more relieved. I'd spent the rest of the week sleeping at home partially because it made my Aunt Jenna feel weird when I slept at Stefan's, and partially because I was afraid of running into Damon at his house again. Things were finally good. Stefan and I had been getting along, and tonight was Tyler Lockwood's big back to school party. Lockwood parties were a legend in this town. Their dad was the mayor, but he died and Mrs. Lockwood was rarely around so Tyler and Mason threw huge parties at their mansion and something crazy happened at every one of them. It had all started when Mason Lockwood was a freshman, and then his younger brother Tyler had followed in his footsteps. I never really liked Mason, especially because he had dated Katherine Pierce, the biggest slut in town and my biggest rival. She hated me with every fiber of her being and I could never figure out why, but she's tortured me since kindergarten. When I got to English, my last class of the day, I took my usual seat next to Damon. Mrs. Pearl announced that we were supposed to start on our reading questions for The Great Gatsby with our partners.

"So have you actually read the book," I asked Damon.

"Yeah I've browsed through it a bit, let me see the questions," he said as I handed him the paper. About 10 minutes later he handed it back to me completely finished and all of his answers were really good.

"Wow, ok you did more than browse through it, these answers are perfect," I said.

"Yeah I've actually read Gatsby about 100 times," he said," it's my favorite book."

"Wow Damon Salvatore you are not the bad ass you pretend to be," I said laughing.

"Yeah well don't spread that around I have a reputation to uphold," he said with his signature smirk. We looked at each other and my eyes lingered on his for a moment too long before he spoke up breaking the direct contact.

"So are you going to the Lockwood party," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Caroline and Bonnie and then I'll meet Stefan there," I said, "are you going?"

"I don't pass up an opportunity for free booze and drunk girls," he said, "plus something crazy always happens and I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Yeah, I'm just glad Mason isn't gonna be around anymore," I said," he was such an ass hole and he dated Satan's mistress."

He laughed. "Wow I hadn't heard that one before, but that's a good way to describe her."

"Oh so you don't like Katherine either," I said smiling.

"Nah she and I dated for like a month before she cheated on me with Mason," he shrugged," I should've known better she's a whore."

"Oh I didn't know that," I said solemnly," I'm really sorry that sucks."

"Hey I'm over it babe," he said smiling before the bell rang.

"See you later Gilbert." Then he sauntered out of the room and I couldn't help but feel weird about how easy it was to talk to him.

I walked out to my car to meet Jeremy and as we drove home I couldn't stop thinking about Damon and Katherine. I couldn't believe they had even dated that's so gross. It made me feel sick, almost as if I was jealous, which I wasn't. I just hate Katherine, that's all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter is all about the Lockwood party, and there are some good Delena moments in here. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 4

EPOV

Jeremy and I got home from school and I went upstairs to clean my room before Caroline and Bonnie came over. We had a tradition of getting ready together before parties and ordering pizza. When 6 o'clock came around I called the pizza place and Caroline and Bonnie got to my house. We ate and hung out just like old times, and it felt really good to talk to them. I told them about Damon and all the weird stuff that was going on between us. I did leave out a few things though.

"You know what he did to Rebekah," Caroline said," plus I heard he robbed a liquor store with that guy Klaus."

"Caroline that's ridiculous he did not rob a liquor store," Bonnie said laughing.

"Well either way Elena should stay away from him," Caroline said," he's bad news no matter how hot he is."

"It's not like I'm going to sleep with him or anything, I'm with Stefan," I said," I'm just saying he isn't as bad as I thought he was."

"Just be careful Elena," Bonnie said," But you know we trust you right Caroline," Bonnie said looking at Caroline.

"Ugh I guess," Caroline huffed," but whatever let's get ready for the party."

We spent the next hour getting ready for the Lockwood party. Caroline curled my hair, and Bonnie helped me with my makeup. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked pretty damn good. My hair was down in luscious curls, Bonnie had done a smoky eye shadow, and I was wearing a tight little black dress with my Jeffrey Campbell high-heeled booties. We all piled into Bonnies Corolla since she was acting as DD tonight and drove to the Lockwood mansion on the outskirts of town. I was still a little apprehensive about going to the party, but I was trying to stay positive and have a good time. When we got there the party was in full swing, there were already a few lightweights passed out on the front lawn. We walked inside and the music was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. It was also really dark.

"Let's go get a drink," Caroline shouted over the music and I followed her into the kitchen. She made me some kind of mixed drink and I could tell it was strong as soon as I held the cup up to my mouth, but I needed to loosen up so I took a huge swig and continued to drink it as I walked around the party. Caroline and I did a few shots too, and I started to get that familiar warm feeling from the alcohol, and I was definitely in a better mood. I found Stefan and he picked me up into a bear hug before he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I could tell he was wasted because he was almost never like this.

"I'm so glad you're here babe," he said over the music," let's go dance."

He led me out to the dance floor and he pulled me close to him as we danced to the loud beating music. Things quickly started to go a lot further and before I knew it we were making out in the middle of the dance floor. Then he started to wiggle his hand up my dress and he grazed his fingers over my panties right on my core. I quickly stopped him embarrassed that other people would see and he got really angry.

"What the fuck Elena," he shouted and I ran outside in tears. Bonnie had seen the whole thing and followed me out to the backyard where people were sitting around the bonfire or waiting in line at the keg.

"Are you ok sweetie," she asked.

"Stefan was trying to like have sex with me in front of everyone," I cried," and when I asked him to stop he yelled at me." I tend to get really overemotional when I'm drunk, but either way he took it too far.

"I'm sorry I know that was really messed up," Bonnie said," but Stefan loves you he's just drunk and stupid. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," I said wiping away my tears," I'll stay I want to go get another drink." I walked away and poured some beer from the keg into a cup and went to sit by the fire. I just wanted a moment to catch my breath, I couldn't believe Stefan. He never even came out to see if I was ok, Damon wouldn't have done that I found myself thinking. Woah Elena stop-Damon isn't the best guy either, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. Almost as if life were playing a trick I heard the familiar sound of his voice.

"Elena Gilbert drinking alone," he said," you know I never pegged you for the type."

DPOV

I had seen the whole thing that went down between Elena and Stefan, and talk about a dick move on his part. Elena is obviously not the kind of girl that would practically fuck someone in front of an entire party, even I know that. I saw her run outside and cry and I quickly ditched the drunk blonde I'd been dancing with to see if Elena was ok. It's not like I care about her or anything, I was just curious. I saw her talking to that girl Bonnie and I noticed how fucking hot she looked tonight. That tight little dress with those high-heeled shoes made my dick twitch, but I quickly dismissed it knowing I'd just had too much to drink. It's not like I like Elena Gilbert, she's just attractive, and sometimes sort of ok to talk to. I can't even believe I'm thinking like this, but then I see her sitting alone by the fire and I couldn't help myself from walking over to talk to her. I walked up behind her before I spoke.

"Elena Gilbert drinking alone, you know I never pegged you for the type," I said.

"Hi Damon," she said quietly. I could tell she was upset, and I felt terrible. I mean I just kind of pitied her; once again I don't like Elena Gilbert I told myself.

"So what's got you so down in the dumps," I said, already knowing why she was so upset. I just didn't want her to know I had been watching her.

"Stefan and I are having a thing," she said," it's no big deal he's just being an idiot."

"Yeah that happens a lot with my brother," I said smirking. She looked up at me and I earned a small smile from her and I noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight next to the fire. I swear she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I don't use the word beautiful. I couldn't believe what was going through my mind, but I really wanted to kiss her. I copped all these thoughts up to the alcohol, but I knew I was lying to myself. I'd only had a few beers, and I wasn't even tipsy. I wanted to grab her face and bring her lips to mine, bit she interrupted my thoughts.

"I just wish Stefan would be more understanding," she said," I mean my parents died and I've been having such a hard time lately," she said tearing up again. "I just want him to help me and give me a shoulder to lean on, but all he cares about is himself. He was so mad at me when I told him I didn't want to come tonight, and then I did and he treats me like complete shit." I just wanted to hold her tight until she was happy again, fuck Stefan for being such a dick and treating someone as perfect as Elena so badly. She deserved better than him. Instead of pulling her into my embrace like I wanted to I just took her hand in mine. She looked up at me teary eyed and surprised by the nice gesture.

"You deserve someone who isn't selfish with you," I said," and Stefan is as selfish as they come. You are worthy of so much more." And then I started to lean in towards her ready to do what I had been wanting for when I felt a hard shove push me off the bench.

"What the fuck is going on here," Stefan shouted," are you two screwing behind my back?"

"Calm down little brother we were just talking," I lied as I got up off the ground.

"Whatever Damon I'll deal with you later," Stefan said," Elena can we please talk?"

"I don't know Stefan you really screwed up," she said," and you haven't been very good to me lately and I don't know if this is working anymore."

"Elena please I love you," Stefan said as I rolled my eyes.

"And on that note I think I'll bow out," I said," see you cats on the flip side." I walked back inside the party to find some booze. I just wanted to drink. I can't believe I actually felt those things towards Elena. She's all gooey-eyed for Saint Stefan no matter how much of a douche he is. I'm done with all of this shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I am really liking how this story is coming along, I really just want to get to the Delena goodness, but all good things take time. Please continue to review and thank you to those of you who have! And the person who asked about Klaroline: I was considering making them part of the story, but I'm still not sure. If any of you have an opinion please feel free to let me know! Anyways, on to chapter 5 :)

Chapter 5

EPOV

I slowly opened my eyes confused about my surroundings. This was possibly the worst hangover of my life. I got up sluggishly and realized I was in Stefan's room, but he was nowhere to be found. I tried to remember how I'd gotten here when suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back to me. The drama with Stefan, my conversation with Damon, and Bonnie driving Stefan and me back to his place. He had apologized about the incident on the dance floor and Bonnie offered to drop me off at the Salvatore boarding house so we could spend the night together. Part of me is still mad at him, but he did apologize and it wasn't worth breaking up over. My real concern was Damon and I. We had a pretty intense conversation last night, and I'm pretty sure he was about to kiss me before Stefan stepped in. If Stefan hadn't come outside I don't even know what would've happened between us. I decided to go find Stefan so I grabbed one of his t-shirts to cover myself and walked down the stairs. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen and thinking it was Stefan I went inside. Instead I saw Damon cooking over the stove in nothing but his boxer shorts. God he was so perfect I just wanted to run my hands down-wait no I don't I must just still be drunk or something.

"Hey," he said," want some pancakes, I'm making some now."

"Sure thanks," I said," do you happen to have any Advil, my head feels like someone hit it with a hammer."

"Yeah," he said as he handed me the small bottle. I took 3 with a glass of water and sat at the counter unsure of what to do. There was tension lingering in the air between Damon and I. I also soon became aware of what I was wearing, or rather lack thereof. I didn't even have a bra on and as I watched him fiddle around in the kitchen in so little clothing I couldn't stop my arousal. I prayed he wouldn't notice my nipples hardening through the t-shirt.

"So have you seen Stefan," I asked trying to break the tension.

"He's at football practice," he said, "he left like 30 minutes ago."

"Oh right they have their first game of the season next week," I said.

"How exciting," he said," it's all so rah rah go team." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you aren't a big football fan I take it," I said smiling.

"Nope," he said popping the p.

"You go to the games though," I said," the first time I met you was at a football game a few years ago."

"I know, I remember," he said," I go for the cheerleaders," he said doing that eye thing he always did.

"Oh I see," I said awkwardly.

"Elena relax I'm just teasing you," he said laughing. I smiled as he set the delicious looking pancakes in front of me. He sat next to me and we ate together while we chatted. I couldn't help but realize how easy it was to talk to him. With Stefan there was a lot of awkward silences and weird moments, but not with Damon. The conversation just flowed so easily and when I finished eating he washed my plate for me.

"I think I'll call Bonnie and ask her to come pick me up," I said," I should get home before my Aunt starts to worry.

"Elena don't be silly, I can drive you home it's no big deal," he said," I was gonna head to Klaus' anyways so I can just drop you on the way."

"Ok thank you," I said," I'll just go upstairs and grab my stuff."

DPOV

I walked up the stairs to my room to get dressed before taking Elena home and all I could think about was how badly I wanted her. All I could think about when we were in the kitchen this morning was whisking her up to my bed and never letting her leave. Last night I was so mad at her for forgiving Stefan, especially when I heard them going at it after I got home from the party. I'd planned on just blowing her off from now on, but then she walked into the kitchen looking beautiful as always and all the anger was forgotten. Truthfully I know she didn't do anything wrong, but I couldn't help but resent her for still dating my ass of a brother. It's almost as if I was jealous, but I couldn't be, I mean Damon Salvatore doesn't get jealous. I walked down the stairs and saw her standing by the door in her outfit from last night. Even with her hair up in a ponytail and all of her makeup wiped off she was stunning.

"Ready to go," I said awkwardly as she followed me out to my car. I opened the door for her, got in, and started driving towards her house.

"So what's changed with you and me," she said quizzically," I mean why are you suddenly being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you Elena," I said," I just didn't know you. I mean you're dating my brother so you obviously don't have the best taste in guys, and I just assumed you were kind of a bitch, but you're actually not at all."

"Well I'm glad you don't think that anymore," she said laughing," I mean I always thought you were a total dick, which you are, but you can also be really nice. Stefan was wrong about you."

"How is that," I asked.

"He just made it seem like you were this terrible person," she said," but you're not nearly as bad as people think you are. I actually kind of enjoy your company," she said smiling. God she is so beautiful.

"Well Stefan isn't a very good judge of character," I said," I think dating you is the smartest thing he's ever done." She laughed thinking I was kidding, but I wasn't. God I wish I were. I was pulled out of my thoughts as we pulled up to her house.

"Bye Damon," she said," thanks for the ride." I watched as she walked up to her house and through the front door. I sighed as I started my car back up and drove towards Klaus' house. I needed to stop feeling these things towards Elena Gilbert. Up until a few days ago she was one of my least favorite people, but now she's the only person I want to be around. I know it's never going to work, and it'll always be Stefan that she wants, but that doesn't mean she cant be my friend.

"Klaus," I shouted as I walked in like I owned the place," come out come out wherever you are."

"Hey mate," he said," how are you holding up?"

"Something weird happened last night," I said.

"Well this sounds interesting," he said with a chuckle," what is it?"

I told him all about what happened last night with Elena and Stefan; I left out some of my more provocative thoughts. I know Klaus hates Stefan as much as I do; he also isn't Elena's biggest fan.

"Elena Gilbert is a bitch," he said," I thought you couldn't stand the girl, and now you're wanting to kiss her?"

"She's actually not a bitch," I said defensively," she's really cool, not to mention she's beautiful."

"Damon Salvatore I never thought I'd see the day," he said," You just called Elena Gilbert beautiful."

"I know," I said," I think I'm sick with some sort of fucking disease, I mean that's the only explanation."

"You know what I think mate," he said.

"What," I asked.

"You like her," he said," and as a lot more than a friend."

"Oh fuck," I groaned," this is not happening. It doesn't matter anyways; she's with my brother. I just need to forget about it."

"Come on mate," he said," let's go get a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so things get kind of intense in this chapter, lot's of Delena, but it's going to be a while before all is well. I stole part of it from the show, I'm sure you'll all recognize the scene. Anyways, read an enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 6

EPOV

After Damon dropped me off at home all I could think about was taking a long hot shower. As I stepped under the warm water my thoughts instantly drifted to him. I don't know why he was literally always on my mind. He was so nice to me last night at the party; he made me feel a lot better. Then this morning he made me breakfast and we talked; I don't think Stefan has ever made me breakfast. I don't think Stefan and I have ever talked like that. I just don't know what to do about any of this. I mean I love Stefan, but I'm starting to like Damon a lot more than I should, and it's scaring me. I wasn't in the mood to go out so I just put my pajamas on and started on some homework. Later that night I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Lena," Jeremy said," wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Hey Jer," I said," sure, but I'm starving."

"Me too," he said," Aunt Jenna was thinking about ordering in Chinese."

"Sounds good," I said as I followed him downstairs. We ate our dinner and watched a movie, and it felt nice to hang out with my family again. It also momentarily got my mind off of Damon, but as soon as I got into bed my thoughts drifted right back to him. I know it's so wrong to have these thoughts about my boyfriend's brother. Stefan would die if he knew what was going on in my head, but part of me also wondered if he would really care. I mean I know he would, but he seems so uninterested lately. When we aren't having sex we just kind of awkwardly talk or sit in silence. It feels so unnatural and I have been trying so hard to rebuild our relationship, but I honestly think it might never be the same. I just wish my mom were here, she would know exactly what I needed to do. I eventually drifted off to sleep and I dreamed about him.

When Monday came around I found myself on the verge of panic about going to school. Stefan and I haven't talked since the party and night of drunken messy sex and things with Damon are just weird. I walked into my physics class and he was already there.

"Hello Elena," he said," how are you on this fine Monday morning?"

"Hi Damon," I said," I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fabulous as always Elena," he said," I love a good Monday morning physics class."

"Yeah," I laughed," we're living the dream."

"Mr. Salvatore and Mrs. Gilbert are you ready to join the rest of the class," Mr. Watkins asked.

"Yeah sorry," I said blushing. The rest of the class went by very slowly. Damon and I chatted as we walked down the hall after class, but we were rudely interrupted when we ran into Stefan.

"Well isn't this cozy," he said sarcastically," what are you two up to?"

"Hey Steffie," Damon said," just enjoying a nice conversation, but I'll be on my way. Bye Elena." I smiled back at him before he walked away.

"Nice job Stefan," I said annoyed," do you think you could be any ruder?"

"Well your newfound friendship with my loser brother isn't exactly a dream come true to me," he said," why are you wasting your time with him?"

"We have a few classes together, and he's nice," I said," I don't get why you're so mad about this. It's not like anything is happening between us." I walked away from him and sat down at my desk before he could see the skepticism in my voice. I mean I wouldn't be lying if I said nothing had happened, but there was something between us. I just didn't know what it was. I just hate fighting with Stefan, it seems like it's all we do lately.

"Elena helloo," I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed it was Bonnie. We were working on an assignment in history and I had drifted off again.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Elena what's going on with you," she asked," I know you aren't fine so please don't say that you are."

"I'm just having a really hard time with Stefan," I said," we got in another argument this morning."

"About what," she asked.

"Damon," I said," Stefan's mad that I've been talking to him. I mean it's so ridiculous, we're just talking, and Damon is his brother. There's no reason for Stefan to treat him so badly."

"It sounds like Stefan's jealous," she said," I mean he obviously feels threatened by Damon's relationship with you."

"Damon and I don't even have a relationship," I said," we just talk sometimes. He's nice to talk to, that's it. Stefan needs to relax." She looked me with an understanding nod and the conversation was over. I really didn't feel like talking to my friends, so instead of going to the cafeteria I went outside to find Damon. I didn't know why, but I just needed to see him.

DPOV

After Stefan's little explosion this morning I was in an even shittier mood than before. He probably had already convinced Elena to never speak to me again. That thought upset me a lot more than it should. It was time for lunch and I went outside to meet Klaus in our usual spot. He was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette like usual.

"Klaus that shit will kill you," I said chuckling.

"Bloody hell Damon," he said," you're not my mother."

I was about to respond back with some snarky comment, but then I saw her walking towards me.

"Elena what are you doing here," I asked her confused. I didn't think I would ever see the day where she didn't eat at that big cafeteria table of jocks and cheerleaders.

"I just, I don't know," she said sadly," I wasn't in the mood for my usual lunch plans and I just wanted to see you." I couldn't believe she actually voluntarily passed up her friends to see me. I looked over and saw Klaus laughing.

"I think I'm going to go do something else," he said," uhh away from here." God could this be any more awkward. Klaus is gonna give me shit for this later, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see Elena.

"Ok," I said," is everything ok? You seem kind of off."

"Yeah well I'm just really starting to rethink things," she said as she came to sit down next to me," sometimes I feel like I'm living someone else's life. Dating Stefan, being a cheerleader, my life just feels so pointless now."

"Ahh so dating Stefan is pointless," I said laughing," I could've told you that princess."

"Stop," she laughed," you know that's not what I meant. I just think everything we're about is starting to feel pointless. Everyone looks at us like we're the perfect couple. The cheerleader, and the football player, homecoming king and queen, it's like that's all our relationship is. Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out."

"And you don't want it," I asked her.

"I don't know what I want," she said," that's the problem."

"Now that's not true," I said," you want what everybody wants."

"What," she said smiling," Damon Salvatore suddenly has all the answers." I laughed. "Ok Damon," she said," what is it that I want?" I looked deep into her eyes before I spoke.

"You want a love that consumes you," I said," you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." I couldn't believe I had actually said something so sappy, but I knew I was right. I knew her, for some odd reason I understood her. She looked at me like nobody had ever looked at me before, and before I knew it her lips were on mine. It was the best kiss I had ever had. Her lips were so soft and perfect and I moved my lips over hers furiously. I pulled her closer to me and she ran her fingers through my hair. She bit my bottom lip and I let out a groan before I jammed my tongue into her mouth. She allowed me entrance as we fought for dominance in the most amazing moment of my life. Then all of the sudden she pulled away from me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," she cried," I have to go. Please don't tell anyone."

"Elena wait-" I shouted, but she was already gone. Little did I know someone had spotted us from around the corner. Oh god, it's Katherine.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I hope you enjoyed that kiss in the last chapter. I wasn't planning on having them kiss so soon, but I couldn't help myself. Unfortunately this doesn't mean they'll be skipping off into the sunset just yet, a lot of drama still has to go down. I've also decided that I don't want to end the story with them getting together and that's it. They will eventually get together, but I'm going to continue the story after too. I'm just having too much fun writing about them. It's helping me get through this long summer of no Vampire Diaries. Anyways, enjoy and review! I'd also love to hear your opinions on me eventually making Klaroline happen. One reviewer brought it up so if any more of you would like to see it I can write it in later. Let me know I'm totally up for suggestions!

Chapter 7

DPOV

I can't believe what just happened. I kissed Elena Gilbert; or rather Elena Gilbert kissed me. It was probably the single greatest moment of my life, up until she freaked out and ran away. I knew it was too good to be true, and then I spotted the worst thing I could've possibly seen. Katherine.

"Wow," she said sarcastically," that was some kiss. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that Elena Gilbert? Your brothers girlfriend, and quite possibly the bitchiest girl in Mystic falls."

"Well now Katherine," I sneered," I think you've already earned the title of the town bitch, on top of your title as the town slut."

"Oh please Damon," she said," you were more than happy to use me any way you pleased so stop acting all high and mighty."

"Look just fuck off Katherine," I said," you're a pathetic bitch that nobody likes so please do us all a favor and shut up." I couldn't handle her anymore so I walked to my car and drove off. I couldn't face Elena in English, so I went off to a bar that I knew would serve me so I could drown my sorrows.

EPOV

I literally can't believe what just happened. I kissed Damon, I was even the one to initiate it. It was the greatest thing I had ever experienced. His lips on mine, I swore fireworks went off, and I felt this flutter in my stomach, but I knew how wrong it was. I had cheated on Stefan, and with his own brother. No matter how screwed up our relationship had gotten, he doesn't deserve that. I've been back to school for a week and I've already screwed up everything. I ran straight to the bathroom so nobody would see me. I went into a stall and started hyperventilating. Everything that had happened suddenly hit me like a flying brick. My parents death, my relationship with Stefan, everything with Damon, and I couldn't take it anymore. I stayed in there until the end of lunch before I cleaned myself up to head to my next class. I didn't talk to anyone, and then Damon didn't show up to English, so I just worked by myself before sprinting out to my car to drive home.

"Ok Elena," Jeremy said after we'd gotten in the car," What's going on with you? You look like somebody just died."

"I just had a really bad day," I said.

"What happened," he asked. I really wanted to tell him the truth. I just felt like I needed to talk to some one about it.

"I kissed Stefan's brother," I blurted out quickly.

"Wait what," he said," you kissed Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes," I said," I don't know what came over me. Stefan and I have been a complete mess lately, and Damon's been nice to talk to, but today things went too far. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well do you still love Stefan," he asked. I had to think about it, and I wasn't sure if I did.

"I think so," I said," but I feel like our relationship just gets worse every day. I'd be lying if I said I still felt the same way I did before."

"Well you and Stefan have been together forever," he said," you're the perfect couple, just give it some more time. Kissing Damon was a mistake, and Stefan doesn't even have to know about it. It's not like Damon's in love with you or anything, just convince him to keep his mouth shut. Tell him you just want to be friends."

"I don't know," I said," I don't want to lie to Stefan, and I also don't want to hurt Damon. He doesn't deserve that."

DPOV

I'd been at the bar for about 6 hours already, and I was fucking wasted.

"Hey man," the bartender said," you should probably call someone to pick you up, I can't let you drive."

Fuck. I almost thought about calling Elena, but she was the last person I wanted to see right now, so I settled for Klaus and dialed his number.

"Hey Klaus, my favorite buddy," I slurred into the phone," I'm in a bit of a jam."

"Oh shit Damon," he said," where are you?"

"I'm at Rusty's," I shouted," I need a ride."

"Ok be there in 10 mate," he said," don't do anything stupid."

Klaus walked in 10 minutes later and dragged me out to his car to drive me home. At this point I could hardly even stand up.

"I cant believe she kissed me," I shouted after we got in the car," I can't believe I ruined everything."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about mate," Klaus said," you're not making any sense."

"ELENA," I shouted," she kissed me and then she ran away."

"When the fuck did that happen," he asked confused.

"Today at school you idiot," I shouted," remember when Elena wanted to see me? Well we did a lot more than talk, but then she ran away."

"You're in deep shit Damon," Klaus said," I don't know what the hell you're doing with that girl, but it needs to stop. She's not even worth it."

"YES SHE IS," I shouted angrily. How dare he insult Elena. Right then he pulled up in front of my house and helped upstairs to my room where I passed out on the bed.

I woke up the next morning with this pounding sensation in my head.

"Fuck," I groaned. I had to go to school soon and I don't think I can even get out of bed. I just laid there before I remembered spilling my guts to Klaus last night. Wait, I also remembered that I basically confessed that I liked Elena. Why would I even say that to him? I mean maybe I do like her, I mean is that even possible? Either way she'll never like me back, she couldn't even handle kissing me. I decided to forget about it and get up for school. I downed some Advil and water and took a quick shower. I went to the kitchen to grab a bagel when I ran into Stefan. Great. Just what I need.

"Morning brother," he said sarcastically. I just smirked at him, not in the mood for his shit right now.

"You look like you had a rough night," he said," I heard you stumbling in last night with that Klaus loser you always hang out with. That's real classy Damon, getting shitfaced on a Monday night."

"Last time I checked Stefan," I said," I didn't ask for your opinion on my life. Why do you even care what I'm doing?"

"I don't care about anything you do Damon," he said," but you're an embarrassment to anyone unlucky enough to know you. I just want you to leave my girlfriend and me alone. I know you've been moving in on Elena. I'd be mad if it wasn't so pathetic."

"You're way off on that one Stefan," I said," I don't want anything to do with you or your girlfriend." I left before he could say anymore. Klaus picked me up so he could drop me off at my car that was still at the bar. I pulled into the school parking lot pissed off and late. I walked into physics barely making the bell, and of course Elena was already there. We completely ignored each other. I sprinted out of the room the second I heard the bell ring. I had successfully avoided her all day, until I got to English. She was my partner and I knew I wouldn't have a choice but to acknowledge her. I walked into class and took my usual seat and she walked in right after me and sat down. Mrs. Pearl announced a group project that would be due in a few weeks; we were starting it in class today. Everyone started moving their desks next to their partners, and Elena scooted her desk next to mine.

"So I was thinking we could do our project on Jay Gatsby. I feel like he's a good character to analyze, plus you know the book so well. Maybe next week we could get together and do a power point for our presentation," she said quickly.

"Uhh ok," I said," that sounds good to me." She gave me a strange look before she spoke up again.

"Look I feel like we should talk," she said," about what happened yesterday at lunch."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a smirk.

"Damon I'm serious," she said," I mean I'm still with Stefan, and I kissed you, which is kinda missed up. I really like you, you're a lot nicer than people make you out to be. I feel like we could be good friends if we just put this behind us."

"I'm sure Stefan would love that," I said with a smirk," he told me this morning to leave you alone. I think he's under the impression that I'm trying to corrupt you." I earned a small smile; I loved to see her smile. You know as a friend, nothing more. I don't like Elena I just think she's nice to look at. That's it.

"Well I'll handle Stefan," she said," and he'll just have to get over it."

"Ok," I said," well then buddy let's analyze the great Jay Gatsby." We spent the rest of class working on our project, and it was nice to talk to Elena again. I had convinced myself that she was just a friend, and that's all she is. I just need to stop thinking about her as anything more. I didn't tell her about Katherine because I didn't want to worry her, but I knew there was trouble on the horizon. There's no way Katherine the bitch would leave this situation alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this chapter isn't super exciting, it's kind of a filler I guess. Although there's more Stelena drama which is always fun lol. Anyways as always enjoy and review!

Chapter 8

EPOV

Things were finally starting to look up again. Damon and I had gotten back to at least some state of normality, and today was Friday. Tonight was the first home football game of the season. I usually loved football season, but lately it didn't excite me the way it used to. Stefan is the quarterback, and there's always a big party with all the cheerleaders and football players after the game. Caroline had been working with me on all the new routines so I would be ready for tonight. I was kind of looking forward to it, I guess. I got to school this morning and ran into Caroline. She lived for football games, and any day we got to wear our uniforms to school.

"Lena!" she said," omg this is so exciting it's our first home game as upper classmen. Tonight is going to be amazing. You're coming to Rebekah's after the game right?"

"I'm not sure," I said," I might stop by for a bit," I said with a small smile.

"No Lena you have to come," she squealed as we walked down the hall," it won't be the same without you. Promise me you'll show up."

"Ok Caroline," I said as the bell rang," I promise I will come, and try to stay."

"Good," she said with a smile," I'll see you later."

The day went by slowly and I was glad to get to English, my last class of the day. We spent all of our time working on our projects, which meant I got to hang out with Damon, so the period went by pretty fast. We were almost done with our analysis, we just had to put it all together for our presentation, and Damon was actually a major contributor. To be honest, the project wouldn't be nearly as good without him.

"So you can come by my house sometime this weekend and we can start on the power point," he said," it should be pretty easy since we're already done with the analysis, we just have to type it in."

"Yeah I think it's coming along pretty good," I said," if we do a good job on the presentation we could easily get an A."

"I never get A's," he said," thank you for popping my academic cherry Elena."

"No problem Damon," I said laughing," you know you're actually really smart when you try hard enough."

"Hey," he said," don't go spreading that around town princess." The bell rang quickly after this and we said our goodbyes before I went out to my car. I drove Jeremy home, made a quick sandwich, and then had to get back to school early to get ready for the game. We all warmed up together, ran through our routines, and set up our cheer boxes just in time for the game to start. They were playing Richmond High tonight, and it was looking like a close game. When it got to halftime it was all tied up, and I went with Bonnie to grab a drink of water from the locker room.

"So Damon Salvatore can't seem to keep his eyes off of you," Bonnie said," if I didn't know any better I'd say he was checking you out."

"No way," I said to Bonnie," we're just friends, he probably was just watching me cheer. He's not much of a football fan."

"Well yeah that's because he's an Elena Gilbert fan," she said teasingly," but seriously is anything going on there?"

"No," I said trying to be convincing. There was no way I would tell Bonnie about our kiss. She may be my best friend, but I know she'd freak out, and I really didn't want to disappoint her. She just shrugged obviously willing to drop the subject; this was why I loved Bonnie. She always respected me when I didn't want to talk about things. The rest of the game went by successfully, and Mystic Falls won, Stefan and Tyler really held the team together. Everyone was excited and ready to go celebrate at Rebekah's, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but I knew everyone would be mad if I didn't go. After all the chaos from last weekend I wasn't in the mood to get wasted, so I just drove myself to Rebekah's house. Everyone was there when I arrived and I ran into Stefan right away.

"Hey beautiful," he said," so are you going to congratulate me?"

"Of course," I said as I gave him a quick kiss," you were amazing tonight. Richmond didn't stand a chance."

"Not with me on the team they didn't," he said," I'm just confused as to why Damon decided to show up. I don't even think he knows how football works. He's such an idiot" Once again Stefan turned a nice conversation into a Damon bashing session. I get that they don't get along, but Stefan just wont let up.

"Maybe just once could you not spend an hour complaining about your brother," I said annoyed," I mean this is ridiculous he didn't even do anything."

"Why do you constantly feel the need to defend him Elena," he said angrily," he's not even worth it."

"You know he doesn't spend all his time complaining about you," I said," he actually talks to me about real things other than football and himself, unlike some people I know."

"Since when did you and Damon talk all the time anyways," he asked.

"We have two classes together, which I've told you about 100 times," I said," he's also my class partner in English."

"Whatever Elena," he shouted," call me when you're done obsessing over my brother. He'll be done with you in a week anyways." He walked away and I was officially done with this party. I went outside and got into my car to go home and forget about this whole damn night.

DPOV

So everything with Elena had been going so smoothly this past week, and I've been attempting to ignore my feelings for her. I tried hard to stop fantasizing about her, but she made it damn near impossible when she wore that little cheerleading uniform. We had a good time talking in English today, and our project is actually coming along really well. Klaus and I met up later on after school to go to the football game. Neither of us is really into the game, we both actually think it's a fucking waste of time, but it's fun to go and watch all the losers that actually care. I'm also a big cheerleading fan; one cheerleader in particular caught my attention. I tried not to stare at her, but I wasn't exactly successful. Of course Steffie won the game, just another thing to add to his already enlarged ego. Klaus and I met up with our buddy Elijah after the game; he was having people over at his house. I walked in and there was already a shitload of people there. I grabbed a beer and walked around to check out the whole scene. Then I spotted the last person I ever wanted to see, and of course she felt the need to annoy me.

"Ah Damon," Katherine said," long time no see. You still making out with your brothers girl?"

"Nope," I said popping the p," not that it's any of your business."

"You know you should probably be a lot nicer to me," she said rudely," considering I have information that could ruin you, and your precious Elena."

"Please," I said," you don't have the guts, besides, who would believe you?"

"Don't underestimate me Damon," she said before walking away," you said it yourself: I am the town bitch."

I rolled my eyes as she walked away. I just hope to god she doesn't actually say anything, especially for Elena's sake. She's been through enough and I don't want her to have to deal with the whole school finding out she cheated on her boyfriend with his brother. They'd treat her like shit if they found out, for some reason everyone loves Stefan. Stupid shitheads. I went off to grab another drink and try to forget about everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey so this chapter is a lot longer than the other one's but I really like it. There's way more Delena in this one too which is always good. As always enjoy and review!

Chapter 9

EPOV

I got home from the party and went straight upstairs to shower and wash the stench of this entire night off of me. Things with Stefan had officially taken a turn for the worst. At this point I was ready to stop giving him more chances, but we've been together for over 2 years and I was afraid to actually break up with him. I just didn't want to end things unless I was absolutely positive, and I'm still not. I got out of the shower, put on my pajamas, and went to lie in bed and watch some TV. I couldn't help but wonder what Damon was doing right now. I hoped he wasn't hooking up with another sleazy girl, not that I'm jealous or anything. I turned towards the television and tried to distract myself with some Friends reruns. It wasn't working so I just turned it off and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a text message, I assumed it was from Stefan and that he was apologizing for how he acted at the party, but it was Damon.

_Hey I was thinking we could get together and work on our project today, just text me whenever you want to come over_

I couldn't help but smile. Just the idea of being able to see him made me happy and I responded immediately.

_I'll be over in an hour_

I got up and went in the bathroom to straighten my hair and put on makeup. Then I came back into my room to pick out an outfit. I couldn't figure out what to wear. I finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans with my Steve Madden combat boots and a Wildfox sweater. The September air was already starting to get a bit nippy. I got dressed and looked in the mirror pleased with my appearance; these jeans highlight my long legs and make my butt look really good. Not that I'm trying to impress Damon, I just like to look nice, you know for myself. I walked downstairs and said a quick hello to my Aunt Jenna before grabbing my keys and heading out towards the Salvatore boarding house. I know Stefan always spends Saturdays at football practice before he goes over to Tyler's to play video games so I wasn't worried about running into him. I wasn't really ready to face him quite yet. I drove over to the boarding house on the outskirts of town and rang the doorbell. Damon answered almost immediately and invited me in.

"So do you want anything to eat or drink," he asked," there's coffee and bagels in the kitchen."

"Uh sure," I said," I did forget to eat breakfast this morning."

"Too excited about seeing me," he teases," I get it Elena."

"Yes exactly," I laughed," I couldn't contain my excitement." I knew he was teasing, but it was actually true. I forgot to eat because I was in a rush to get here and see him. He grabbed some coffee and bagels and I followed him up to his room so we could work on the project. He opened the door and ushered me in, I'd never seen his room before. It was actually really nice, way different than I thought it would be. He had a huge four-poster bed with all black bedding, of course, a big bookshelf with all the classics on it, and I could see his huge bathroom through an open door. It looked like it belonged in some sort of museum, but it was really homey at the same time. Stefan's room was always a mess, and it looked like every typical teenage boys room. He has football and sports memorabilia everywhere, and he always leaves his dirty work-out clothes on the floor that leaves this gross stench. Damon's room was the polar opposite and I loved it.

"Wow," I said," your room is really nice, and it's so clean."

"Well what did you expect," he asked with a chuckle," a mattress on the floor and empty liquor bottles everywhere?"

"Something like that," I said laughing," but this is way nicer than Stefan's room."

"Yeah," he said," Steffie doesn't have great taste, well except his taste in women that is." He smiled at me and I smiled back. God he was so perfect. I could see his toned muscles through his tight black V-neck, and his bright blue eyes could literally drown me if I looked hard enough.

"Anyways," I said awkwardly," we should probably get started. I brought my laptop and saved a few pictures we could add to the slides."

"Ok yeah," he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him and I looked at him questioningly.

" I promise I don't bite," he said.

I smiled and went to sit next to him. I opened my MacBook and we got started. We spent a few hours copying our analysis down onto the slides and then we added a few effects to make it look good. I had to say it was one of the better projects I had done. Around 3 o'clock we had finished up with our last slide.

"Ok," I said," now we just have to write down some information on notecards so we know what to say when we get up in front of the class."

"Ugh," he complained laying back on the bed," do we have to?"

"Yes we do," I said laughing," come on get up we're almost done." We spent another hour working on our speech and then we were completely done.

"Thank god," he said," I don't think I have ever done this much homework in my life."

"Well considering you're an 18 year old junior," I teased," you should probably start."

"Yeah you're probably right, but if I didn't ignore all of my past academic responsibilities I never would've been able to hang out with you," he said smiling.

"Well how can I argue with that," I said sarcastically.

"Anyways," I said," I should head home, my Aunt wants us to do family night tonight. She's going to try making lasagna and I better make sure she doesn't burn the house down in the process."

"I make a great lasagna," he said," It's my favorite."

"You can cook," I asked.

"Of course I can cook," he smiled," I am Italian."

"Hmm well," I paused nervously," do you have plans tonight?"

"Not at the moment," I said," Klaus' dad is in town so I he isn't going out and I figured I'd just stay home."

"Well if you want to," I said," you could come to family night. We could use your cooking skills. I'm not in the mood to get food poisoning and my Aunt Jenna will surely let that happen."

"Uhh sure," he said smiling," I might as well. I'm always up for lasagna."

"Ok perfect," I said," come on I'll drive." He grabbed a few things and put them in his pocket before following me downstairs and getting into my car. My cd player automatically turned on what I was listening to before and Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" came on. Damon let out a loud groan.

"What," I asked laughing.

"Taylor Swift," he said," really Elena?"

"Yes really Damon," I said," suck it up this is my car."

"I happen to pride myself on my impenetrable ability to listen to Taylor Swift," he said," but I expected better from you."

"Well sorry to disappoint," I said laughing," but I'm a big fan."

We pulled into my driveway and got out of my car before walking into the house. Jeremy and Jenna were sitting in the living room watching television.

"Hey guys," I said," I hope you don't mind that I invited a friend to dinner."

DPOV

I walked into Elena's house and it was just as I expected it would be. It was very homey, there were family photos everywhere, and you could tell it was the home of a once happy family. Part of me envied her, but she lost all of it. It made me feel even more sorry for everything she had been through. She obviously had a really close family, I cant believe how well she holds it together, it makes me admire her even more than I did before.

"Hey guys," she said," I hope you don't mind that I invited a friend to dinner."

I waved kind of awkwardly before they got up to say hello.

"Hi I'm Jenna," a woman I'm assuming was her Aunt said as she shook my hand.

"Damon," I said," nice to meet you."

"Hey man I'm Jeremy," her brother said as he too shook my hand. After the introductions were over Elena led me to the kitchen. Aunt Jenna was more than happy to relinquish her cooking duties and Elena helped me get out all of the ingredients. I began getting it all ready when she sat at the island across from me.

"So I know you're Italian," she said," but really who taught you how to cook?"

"My grandmother did actually," I said," she used to stay with Stefan and I when we were younger and our parents were out of town, which was often. We were really close and she was the most amazing cook, she taught me everything I know."

"Where is she now," she asked.

"She died a few years ago," I said sadly," She had a heartattck in her sleep. It was quick."

"Oh my god," she said," Damon I'm so sorry." She grabbed my hand from across the counter and I sent her a reassuring smile. I never really like to talk about my grandma; it was kind of personal for me. Klaus was the only one that really knew anything about it, but it's not like he held my hand and cried with me. Our relationship isn't really like that. Elena just made me feel so comfortable. It was like I knew I could spill all of my secrets to her without any worries.

"It's ok Elena," I said going back to what I was doing," I mean I still miss her, but life goes on."

"Yeah I get that," she said," I mean you know I've lost people too. Stefan never mentioned her I mean was he close with her too?"

"Uhh not really," I said," he was always busy doing his own thing."

"Yeah he's not much of a cook," she said laughing," when we first stared dating he invited me over for dinner and burned microwavable macaroni and cheese."

"Yeah that sounds like my brother," I said laughing with her," he's no Gordon Ramsay that's for sure." We continued chatting as I cooked and when it was in the oven I helped her set the table. As soon as it was done I pulled it out to cool and we all gathered in the dining room to eat. Everybody dished it up and we talked as we ate.

"Wow Damon," Elena said," This is seriously amazing."

"Yeah seriously," Jeremy said," you should have a show on the Food Network."

"I vote Damon comes to all of our family nights from now on," Jenna said.

"I'd be honored," I said politely," my family never really does family night. That would require us to speak to each other."

"You don't get along with our family," Jeremy asked.

"Not really," I said," my mom and dad are almost always out of town, I don't think they ever really even wanted kids. Stefan, my brother, doesn't exactly enjoy brother bonding so we all pretty much just keep to ourselves."

"I'm sorry that's terrible," Jenna said," I never really got along with my parents either. I was kind of a rebellious child."

"Oh god," Elena said laughing," no more stories about your wild youth please."

"Hey I tell good stories," Jenna said.

"No you don't," Jeremy said," especially when it's like the 100th time we've heard it." I had to admit I actually really liked the Gilberts. They were pretty cool, I looked over at Elena and she smiled at me. She was so beautiful when she smiled. I had to admit I was really falling for this girl, god I'm so screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this is another filler chapter, but I promise we'll get to the good stuff pretty soon. It's all just part of the story. Anyways, enjoy and review!

Chapter 10

EPOV

After Damon cooked an amazing dinner he helped me wash up before I offered to drive him home. I dropped him off at the boarding house and when I got home Jeremy was back on the couch watching TV. I went and sat down next to him.

"Hey Lena," he said," did you drop Damon off?"

"Yeah," I said," I'm glad he came tonight. I feel like he needs more friends."

"Yeah he's actually pretty cool," he said," totally not the dick I thought he was."

"I know," I said laughing," I was surprised by that too."

"So is there anything going on there," he asked," I mean I know you guys kissed that one time, but have you totally moved on from it?"

"Uhh I guess," I said kind of unsure," I mean nothing more has happened if that's what you mean."

"But….," he said." I sighed, he knew me too well.

"But," I said," there's some, I don't know, sexual tension I guess. Every time we're together there's like a moment you know?"

"Yeah I noticed," he said laughing," you had about 100 of them tonight."

"Oh god," I groaned," you noticed that?"

"Elena anyone with eyes noticed that," he said," I mean it was pretty obvious."

"Great," I said," I feel like shit's gonna hit the fan eventually, I just don't know what to do."

"Well," he said," do you like him?"

"I don't know," I said," I mean I think I do, but he's not really much of a relationship guy. Plus I don't want to just break up with Stefan; we've been together for 2 years. He's all I know and I'm comfortable with him, I don't want to lose that."

"I get that Lena," he said," but if Stefan makes you unhappy you have to end it. I'm starting to think he's not your best match."

"I don't know maybe you're right," I said," anyways I'm gonna head up to bed. Night."

DPOV

I got home from Elena's and found Stefan in the living room drinking a glass of whisky. I decided to pour a glass for myself when he decided to run his mouth again.

"So where have you been," he asked," off causing trouble again?"

"Yes Stefan," I said sarcastically," Gee how'd ya know."

"Fuck off Damon," he said," you know I've been meaning to talk to you about Elena. I don't know if you're messing with her to get to me, or if you're stupid enough to actually think you have a chance with her. Either way, you need to stop. She wants nothing to do with you, neither of us do so why don't you just back off and go back to your miserable life."

"Right Stefan," I said," she wants nothing to do with me, that must be why she invited me to her house tonight. Really, you should do your research little brother. We spent the whole day together, where were you?"

"You know what," he said," I should punch you square in the fucking face, but you aren't even worth it. I don't know if she feels sorry for you or what, but you need to back off. If you don't, I'll make you." With that he stormed up the stairs and to his bedroom. The fact that he actually thinks he can take me makes me want to laugh. I still can't believe Elena is actually dating him, but something tells me it won't last much longer. He's walking on a thin line, and Elena isn't stupid, she's just too nice to do what I know she wants to. I was done with all of this so I headed upstairs to go to bed.

EPOV

I woke up the Sunday morning to a text from Stefan, which actually really surprised me. We hadn't spoken since our fight at Rebekah's party.

_Hey we need to talk. Wanna meet me at The Grill at 12?_

I knew we had to talk eventually, so we might as well do it today.

_Sure see you then_

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs and said hello to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy before grabbing my keys and heading out to The Grill. I got there at 12 and grabbed a booth for Stefan and I. About 20 minutes went by before he came in and sat across from me.

"You're late," I said annoyed at his lack of punctuality.

"Yeah sorry," I said," but relax I'm here now. I spoke to Damon last night and he told me about your little hang out session from yesterday. Are you fucking him behind my back?"

"Yes Stefan, I am you're right," I said annoyed," actually we're so in love we're running off to get married tomorrow. Honestly are you ever going to let this go? We were together yesterday because we were working on a school project, and then I invited him over for dinner with my family. That's it."

"Ok I get it," he said," he just gets to me and I don't like this new friendship you two have suddenly developed. The fact that you don't even seem to care about my feelings really sucks Elena."

"Stefan I do care about your feelings," I said," I just think you're being ridiculous. Damon has been nothing but nice to me, you on the other hand have been treating me really shitty lately. I'm not cheating on you, and I have always supported everything you do, you have no right to be upset."

"Look we're never going to see eye to eye on this Elena," he said," but if you want I'll stay out of it. Just be careful with him, he's not a good guy. I just want to move on from this and try to get back to normal."

" Me too," I said," anyways let's eat. I have to get home and finish my homework."

We spent the rest of the time eating in silence. He walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye. I drove home lost in thought. I was feeling better about Stefan, but I still think he's being stupid. I'm not sure what's going to happen with us, only time will tell at this point. I do want to try to work this out though, but I don't know how much more I can take from him. I got home and finished up the rest of my homework. I was about to go to bed when I got a text message from an unknown number. I opened up my phone and almost screamed I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a picture of me kissing Damon that day at school.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so this chapter deals with the aftermath of the text message Elena got. There's some drama, but it's going to get a lot worse later on. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 11

DPOV

It was Sunday night and I was about ready to go to sleep. I had actually done all of my homework in an attempt to prevent myself from being held back again. I'd rather hit the books than be here any longer than I have to be. I grabbed my phone to plug it into the charger for the night when I realized I had 12 missed calls from Elena. I quickly picked up the phone to call her and she answered after one ring.

"Hello," she said in a panic," Damon is that you?"

"Yeah Elena what's going on," I asked", are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok Damon," she cried," you need to come over please something happened. I can't explain it over the phone just come."

"Ok I'll be there," I said worried," I'm leaving right now." I ran down the stairs and out to my Camaro and sped off to Elena's house. I got there in record time and she was already on the porch when I got there.

"Hey," I said," what's going on with you?" She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her bedroom. It looked just like I figured it would. It was clean and nice, and filled with photos of her with her family and friends. Her bed was perfectly made and had a little teddy bear on it. I made myself comfortable and laid down grabbing the teddy bear and resting it on my stomach. She sat down next to me and handed me her phone.

"Go look at my most recent text," she said," it's a photo." I opened her phone and clicked on her messages. I saw a text from an unknown number and opened it to look at the picture. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Someone had taken a photo of me and Elena kissing.

"Holy shit," I said," did you get this tonight?"

"Yeah," she said," I don't even know who it's from." I had a feeling I knew who it was from. I pulled out my phone and went into my contacts. No surprise; this is Katherine's number.

"Elena," I said," I know who this is, and there's something that happened that day that I didn't tell you about."

"What," she asked," what are you talking about?"

"Katherine saw us kiss that day," I said," she confronted me about it after you ran off. I saw her at a party on Friday and she threatened to tell everyone, but I had no idea she had taken a picture. I figured nobody would believe her because she didn't have any proof. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you. You've been through enough this year without knowing Katherine saw you kiss your boyfriend's brother."

"I can't believe this," she said as tears started streaming down her face," I mean everyone is going to hate me. What if she already sent it to people?"

"If she had sent it out we would've heard from someone about it," I said," Stefan would've already tried to kick my ass."

"Probably," she said laughing through her tears. I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Hey," I said," come here." She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was crying harder now and I felt terrible, I just wanted to take her pain away. I can't believe I feel this strongly about Elena Gilbert. Exactly 2 weeks ago I couldn't stand the girl, yet now here I am, lying in her bed with my arms wrapped around her. I, Damon Salvatore, am cuddling, and I'm enjoying it. She finally started to calm down and from her shallow breathing I realized she had fallen asleep, not long after I was out too.

EPOV

The sunlight was streaming in through my window and it slowly pulled me out of my slumber. I felt two large arms wrapped around me, and then I remembered what happened last night; the picture from Katherine, and falling asleep in Damon's arms. I know I probably should've gotten up and out of his grasp, but I didn't want to move. I felt safe in his arms, safer than I had felt in a long time. He started to stir and I looked up and watched as he opened his perfect blue eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he did that eye thing again.

I got up and checked my alarm clock to see what time it was.

"Oh my god it's 9 o'clock," I shouted," we're late for school."

"What," he said as he sat up in bed," did we sleep through the alarm?"

"I don't know, but we need to get to school," I said as I got up to get dressed," I don't get why Jeremy didn't wake me up, I usually drive him to school."

"I'll go check and see what he's doing," he said," you get dressed and then I'll drive us to school." I quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans with boots and a t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and dabbed on a little makeup. I grabbed my bag for school when Damon came in.

"Jeremy is sick with the flu," Damon said," he told me he sent you a text message." I quickly picked up my phone and saw the text.

"Ok fine," I said," but we should get going, we already missed physics and I'm going to miss half of my trig class." We ran down the stairs, hopped into Damon's Camaro, and sped off to school. He pulled into the parking lot and as we walked through the front door we ran into the last person either of us wanted to see.

"Well isn't this cute," Katherine said smugly," the new Mystic Falls power couple getting to school late after what looks like a really long night." She raised her eyebrows at us. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You can think whatever you want," I said," but this is none of your business. You had no right to take that picture. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You didn't mention that you were stalking me Katherine," Damon said," you're taking secret pictures of me honestly you're a desperate pathetic little slut."

"Oh please," she said," you two have a nice little arrangement going on here, anyone with eyes can see it. Damon is calling me a slut, which is funny considering he's fucking his brother's girlfriend. Doesn't get much sluttier then that."

"Go ahead and send the picture Katherine," Damon said," but I can guarantee that you'll live to regret it. Let's go Elena" He grabbed my hand and led me away. We got further into the school and down the hall when I stopped us.

"Damon do you really think she'd do it," I asked," I mean she doesn't have much of a conscience."

"I think she's definitely capable of it," he said," but she's also a coward. I guess we should probably be prepared for the worst."

"Maybe I should just tell Stefan about it," I said," I mean that would be better than him finding out from her."

"Look Elena," he said," I support whatever it is you want to do, but honestly I'm pretty sure she wont actually send it. She's still into me and she knows I'd hate her even more if she sent the picture out. She also knows that there would be consequences for her too if she sent it out."

"Ok," I said," well I better get to class. Thanks for everything you've done for me Damon." I gave him a hug and he held me close to him. When we pulled away I immediately missed the contact. We walked our separate ways and went to class, but we both knew this problem wasn't even remotely close to being over.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so this is chapter 12, it's kind of another filler chapter. Anyways the story is about to get good. I also want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story! You're all amazing!

Chapter 12

DPOV

So today had already been a bit of a whirlwind, and I got to school 10 minutes ago. I have to admit I loved sleeping with Elena, and all we did was sleep. Never in my life have I ever slept with a girl unless we'd just had sex. Then there's this whole Katherine thing, god she's an even bigger bitch than I thought she was. I don't get what her deal is; obviously she hates Elena for some reason. I'd bet money that she's just jealous. Katherine is kind of hot, but in a cheap stripper kind of way, while Elena is absolutely gorgeous. I have an open 4th period so I went outside to find Klaus in his usual spot.

"Hey mate," he said," long time no see."

"Hey," I said," you're not gonna believe the shit that just went down."

"What," he asked," is this about Elena again? That bloody girl is ruining your life mate."

"Well it's not her fault," I said," but the day we kissed Katherine kind of saw us and apparently she stepped up to a new level of psycho and took a picture of it."

"Wow," he said," you're screwed."

"Yeah kind of," I said," but I mean part of me thinks she doesn't have the guts to really do it."

"Well what if she does," he said," I mean if you're into Elena that might work out for you. Stefan will probably dump her and then you can move in on her."

"I don't think it would work out like that," I said," and I don't know if I even want to move in on Elena. I mean she's kind of perfect, and I'm not really her type. She's way too good for me."

"Oh god," he said," she's not the bloody queen. Why are you so obsessed with this girl?"

"I'm not," I said," I've had a thing for her. But that's it. I know it would never work so I'll just keep being her friend. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Bloody hell Damon," he said laughing," have you ever been friends with a girl? And friends with benefits doesn't count."

"Hey," I said," there's a first time for everything." On that note the bell rang, I was done talking anyways. The rest of the day passed by very very slowly, until my last class, which I had with Elena. We were doing our project presentation today. She was already sitting down when I got there.

"Hey," she said smiling," are you ready for our presentation?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said," has Katherine given you any more trouble?"

"No thank god," she said," we don't have any classes together this year so I haven't seen her since this morning." Mrs. Pearl went up and started talking about the presentations; Elena volunteered us to go first, much to my dismay. Luckily, it actually went pretty well.

"I told you it would be fine," she said laughing after class had ended," we'll get an A for sure." I thought it was cute how she cared about her grades, I mean as a friend.

"So do you need a ride home," I asked her.

"Yeah actually," she said," if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I said smiling," come on let's go." I walked her out to my car and we drove back towards her house.

"What do you think is going to happen," she asked as we were driving," I mean with the picture and Katherine and everything?"

"I don't really know," I said," I mean she's a manipulative bitch, and we definitely haven't heard the end from her."

"This is a nightmare," she said," I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know," I said," I'm sure you regret kissing me, but it's done and we'll figure something out."

"That's not true Damon," she said quietly," I don't regret it." I didn't know how to respond to that, I was afraid if I spoke I'd say something stupid. It seemed like she wasn't expecting a response, but I had so many questions, I was just afraid to ask them. We drove the rest of the way back home in silence. I dropped her off, she thanked me, and that was it. The kiss was like the elephant in the room. Things get weird every time we talked about it.

EPOV

I can't believe I told Damon that I don't regret our kiss. I mean he obviously does, he didn't say anything after I told him. Now I'm just embarrassed because I made a fool out of myself. I'm also even more confused about my feelings than ever. I know I have feelings for Damon, but I'm still with Stefan. Although, I'm not sure how much longer my relationship with Stefan will last if that picture gets out. I walked in through the front door and decided to go upstairs and check on Jeremy. He seemed a little better so I went downstairs and made him some soup. I spent a few hours doing my homework, and then I ate dinner and went to bed.

A few more weeks went by without any more threats from Katherine, but I had a feeling this was just the calm before the storm. Today is Saturday and Stefan actually made plans for us to do something after he finished with morning football practice. I couldn't believe he actually bailed on his usual afternoon of beer and video games with Tyler. The doorbell rang and I went downstairs to meet him. We went mini golfing and then we had dinner at The Grill and it was actually a pretty nice day. We didn't fight or talk about Damon, it kind of felt like old times. He dropped me off at home, kissed me goodnight, and that was it. I couldn't help but think about what Damon had said to me before we kissed. He told me I wanted passion, adventure, and danger, and I didn't get any of that with Stefan. Even after our date today I continued to rethink our relationship.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and today was Monday, back to the daily grind. I got to school and spotted Bonnie sitting on a bench so I went over to say hello.

"Hey," she smiled," so today's the big day."

"What big day," I asked.

"Homecoming nominations," she said smiling," hello Elena it's only like the biggest part of the year besides prom."

"I guess I've just been preoccupied," I said," so are you going to the dance with Matt?"

"Yeah," she said," he asked me on Saturday when we hung out."

"Awh good," I said smiling," that's so cute you're going to have fun with him."

"Yeah," she said smiling," want to go dress shopping after cheer practice today?"

"Definitely," I said," I need to find something good this year."

"So have you and Stefan talked about it," she asked," I mean you win king and queen of our class every year."

"Uhh no actually," I said," we haven't talked about it at all." The bell then rang and we split up to go to our classes. The day passed quickly and before I knew it I was on my way to the mall with Bonnie. We both found great dresses and I texted Stefan to let him know about our color scheme. Usually he asked me in a cute way, but this year I think he just expected that we'd go. I don't really care; I'm kind of over that stuff anyway. When I got to school the next day I ran into Katherine again, and this time she had a lot more to say.

"What do you want," I asked her sharply.

"Now that's no way to talk to someone who holds the fate of your relationship in her hands," she sneered," but I need a favor."

"Are you serious," I asked.

"Unless you want that picture out," she said," I am dead serious. As you know you were nominated for homecoming queen as per usual. I just found out that if I had beat out one more girl I'd be on the ballot, so I need you to drop out so I can take it."

"Why," I asked," it's not like you could actually win."

"Oh that's where your wrong," she said," I have my ways. Just do it before the end of the day, or the whole school sees that picture." She walked away and I couldn't believe it, she was actually blackmailing me. I don't really care about winning queen anymore, but Stefan is going to flip. I went to the office to talk to the student president and tell her I wanted to drop out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and an announcement was made over the loud speaker about Katherine taking the spot. Everyone stared at me as I walked down the hall. Then I ran into Stefan, and he was pissed.

'What the hell Elena," he asked," we win king and queen every year that was our thing. And now you just dropped out."

"I know I'm sorry," I said," I have my reasons, just please don't be mad."

"Well I'm mad Elena," he said," you're really letting me down. I thought you hated Katherine and now you're just letting her take this away from you." He stalked off and my day had gone from bad to worse. Stefan eventually got over it and we still had a plan to go to the dance, but I could tell it still bothered him that I dropped out. I'd never tell Katherine this, but she actually did me a favor. I was fine until I got another text from her.

_I need another favor_

_What?_

_Meet me by the janitors closet tomorrow during 1__st__ period_

_Fine_

I got to school the next day and I asked my teacher if I could use the restroom so I could meet Katherine.

"Oh Goody," she said," you're here."

"Yup," I said popping the p," so what do you want now?"

"Well," she said," I want to go to the dance with Damon. I need you to let him know he's my date."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself," I asked.

"Because I know he'll listen to you," she said," just convince him. My dress is black and he can pick me up at 7." I felt a twinge of jealousy thinking about Damon going on a date with Katherine. I walked back to physics and after class I told him what Katherine had said.

"Oh fuck," he said," I wasn't even planning on going to the dance. Now I have to go with her."

"I'm so sorry," I said," this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault Elena," he said," look I'll just go with her and then we'll try to come up with a plan to get her off our backs."

"Ok," I said," I'll see you later." I had a feeling this homecoming would be very interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so this chapter is the homecoming dance, and things get pretty crazy. I think you'll all really like this chapter, there's some great Delena in here. Review and enjoy!

Chapter 13

DPOV

Today was the day, Homecoming and my date with Katherine. I have been dreading this all week and I just want to get it over with. I showed up at her house to pick her up and she had on what was quite possibly the shortest tightest dress I have ever seen. She looked like a hooker, god this was going to suck. We got to the dance and it was in full swing. The gym was decorated, and I couldn't believe they actually made this shit hole look nice. Katherine dragged me around attempting to show me off, and I spotted Elena. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a red dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly, with these tall stilettos and her hair was down in voluptuous curls. I just wanted to grab her, take her home, and fuck her until she couldn't walk, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Elena was dancing with Stefan and hanging out with her friends, and since I was with Katherine I didn't even get a chance to say hello to her. I played my part as a good date fairly well, we danced, drank punch, and took the usual couples picture. The entire night was pure torture. When 10 o'clock came around it was time to announce king and queen. I felt bad that Elena had to drop out, from what I understand she lives for shit like this. No surprise Stefan was king, and Katherine was queen. She obviously cheated, everyone was shocked when they called her name, but I knew she had some kind of trick up her sleeve from the start of all this. I just wanted to get to the after party and drink, especially after this night from hell.

"Damon I need a favor," Katherine said as we drove to the Lockwood party," I want to do something to embarrass Elena at the party."

"Why do you care so much," I asked," she's never done anything to you. This is pathetic. You blackmailed her into letting you cheat to win that ugly crown, you blackmailed me into being your date, and now you want to make her life even harder. You do realize that her parents died don't you?"

"Oh boo hoo," she said sarcastically," Elena Gilbert has the perfect life, and I want to change that. Everything I've done has been to get to her. I took away her crown, I went on a date with you, and now I'm going to need you to slip something into her drink at the party. Once she's drugged she'll be all over anything that moves."

"That's not going to happen," I said," and why would going on a date with me get to her? She's with Stefan."

"She may technically be with Stefan," Katherine said," but it's obvious that she likes you. You should've seen the look on her face when I told her you'd be my date."

"You're pathetic," I said as we pulled up to the party," you can do your own dirty work." I bailed on Katherine and ran off to find Elena and make sure she wouldn't take anything from Katherine.

EPOV

The dance was actually a lot of fun. I hung out with Caroline and Bonnie, and Stefan and I didn't fight at all. Everyone had gotten over me dropping out of the race for queen; truthfully I could care less who won. When they called Katherine's name I just rolled my eyes. She clearly cheated, but she went up to accept the crown as if something miraculous had happened. Stefan drove me to the party.

"So," he said," I was thinking you could spend the night with me at the boarding house tonight."

"Uhh yeah," I said," I'll probably be able to, if Aunt Jenna let's me."

"Just tell her your sleeping at Caroline's," he said," she doesn't have to know where you really are."

"Stefan I'm not going to lie to her," I said," she's the closest thing to a parent I have left."

"Fine," he said," do what you want." We got to Tyler's house and I went inside to find Caroline and Bonnie. I sent a text to Jenna asking if I could sleep at Stefan's. My Aunt was a very laid back guardian, my mom never let me sleep at Stefan's so I used to lie about it and say I was at Bonnie's or Caroline's. I don't like lying to Jenna, she tries so hard to be a good parent and I feel like I shouldn't let her down. Besides, she usually lets me do what I want anyways. I found Caroline and we had a few drinks before we danced and it was a lot of fun. Aunt Jenna gave me the ok to sleep at Stefan's and I went find him and tell him the good news. I spotted him standing outside with a few of his friends and I went over to talk to him, that's when I heard what he was saying.

"I just don't get what Elena's deal is lately," Stefan said," we used to fuck all the time, but ever since her parents died she's been no fun. She never wants to come over and she totally changed. If I don't get any from her soon I might have to find it somewhere else." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears filled my eyes and I tried not to start balling. I walked over to Stefan and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I slapped him across the face.

"We're done," I shouted," you're a pathetic excuse for a person and this is over." I turned around to run off and he grabbed my hand.

"Elena wait-" he said," I didn't mean it I was just talking."

"You were just talking," I said through my tears," no fucking way Stefan. You have been nothing but selfish and cruel and I've put up with a lot of shit from you, but this is the last straw. We're done, forever."

"Fine Elena," he said," but you'll change your mind and come crawling back to me. I know you too well."

"Well don't hold your breath," I said before I walked away. I was crying harder now and as I walked I ran right into someone. I looked up and it was Damon.

"Elena," he said," I have been looking everywhere for you. What's wrong why are you crying?"

"Stefan and I broke up," I cried," he said horrible things about me, and I heard all of it. I told him we were over."

"I'm so sorry Elena," He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I loved being in his embrace; I wanted to stay like that forever. I finally started to calm down and stop crying when we interrupted.

"Well this is cute," Katherine said," you two just can't keep your hands off each other."

"Not now," Damon said," just go find someone else to torture please I am in no mood."

"You two should be nicer to me," she said," I still have that picture."

"Send it," I said defiantly," really go ahead. I don't care, I could care less what you do with it."

"What," she said surprised," you do realize this will ruin everything don't you?"

"Not really," I said," Stefan and I are done, and I could care less what you do Katherine."

"Fine," she said," but I'm not bluffing I'll do it."

"Whatever," I said," have a nice night." I grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him away with me.

"Why did you do that," he asked," I think she's serious."

"So what if she is," I said," at this point I don't care if Stefan finds out, and everyone else can fuck off."

"Elena Gilbert," he said," I am surprised at you. I like this new attitude. Come on let's go grab some drinks, I think you could use one."

DPOV

Elena and I went over to the keg to grab a couple drinks before we went and took a seat by the fire. Katherine obviously hadn't sent the photo yet because nobody was saying anything.

"I cant believe everything that's happened," she said," if anyone had told me this is where my life would be a year ago I would've thought they were crazy."

"Yeah," I laughed," if anyone had told me I'd be sitting here with Elena Gilbert enjoying a drink a year ago I would've thought they were crazy."

"Hey," she said laughing," I think I'm pretty good company."

"Yes you are," I said laughing," it just took me a while to realize it."

"Well," she said," you're not so bad yourself Salvatore."

"Thanks," I said smiling. We were sitting in the same spot we sat at the last Lockwood party, when I really wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her now too.

"It's freezing," she said.

"Here," I said taking off my jacket for her to put on, "take this."

"Thanks," she said slipping it on. It looked better on her anyways. I loved seeing her in my clothes, but I'd rather see her in nothing at all. I was no longer denying my feelings for Elena. I wanted everything with her, but mostly I just wanted her. We were looking right into each other's eyes and I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips before I pulled away.

EPOV

Damon had kissed me softly on the lips, and it was amazing. Even the lightest touch from him sent my head spinning.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," I said grabbing the side of his face and pulling him in towards me. I kissed him passionately in what may have been the most amazing moment of my life. He pulled me in closer and pushed is tongue passed my lips as I granted him access to my mouth immediately. I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed fervently, his hands were roaming down my back and then he pulled me up and on to his lap. We separated our lips momentarily needing air and he rested his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again and he responded quickly. His lips were soft and warm, and they moved against mine perfectly. I knew everyone was staring at us, but I couldn't find it in me to care. He fisted his hands in my hair as his lips moved against mine frantically and I never wanted it to end. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder instantly separating us. I looked up and saw Stefan looking at us with rage in his eyes.

"So it's true then," Stefan said," you two have been carrying on behind my back."

"What," I said getting up off of Damon's lap," why the hell would you say that?"

"Well this gave me an idea," he said holding up his phone. It was the picture of me and Damon kissing at school that day.

"That's not what it looks like," I said," look we kissed once while you and I were dating and it was wrong. According to you if I didn't put out soon you'd get it from somewhere else so I don't think you've exactly been the world's best boyfriend. I'm sorry about that kiss, but you and I are still done."

"You know what Elena," he shouted," I wish I could've been the one to dump you first because you're a whore. We've been apart for like 45 minutes and you're out here groping my brother in front of the whole school."

"Woah Stefan," Damon said," I think you better back off."

"Shut the fuck up Damon," he said," what are you gonna do about it?" Just then Damon punched Stefan right in the face knocking him on the ground. Practically the whole school was outside watching the confrontation and I just wanted to get out of there.

"Come on Elena," he said grabbing my hand," I'll give you a ride."


	14. Chapter 14

So I hope you all like the last chapter, Stefan really deserved that punch in the face. Anyways review and enjoy as usual!

Chapter 14

EPOV

I followed Damon out to his Camaro and he opened the door for me.

"Do you want me to take you home," he asked as he started the car.

"I don't want to go home," I said," I just want to stay with you."

"Ok," he said smiling," my house it is."

"So what happened tonight," he asked as we drove home," with you and Stefan I mean?" I told him about all the things Stefan had said about me and how I'd slapped him.

"A slap and a punch in one night," he laughed," Steffie sure got what he deserved."

We drove back to the boarding house in silence. He opened the door and I followed him up the stairs to his room. I went and sat on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"So that was fun," I said smiling.

"What," he asked," me punching Stefan in the face?"

"Well that too," I said as I looked at him.

"So kissing me is fun," he said smiling," I could've told you that."

"You're so cocky," I said laughing," but yes I like kissing you."

"You must be exhausted," he said," it was a long night."

"Yeah," I said," can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said," do you want to borrow something to sleep in?"

"Yeah sure," I said. He got up and grabbed a t-shirt and boxer shorts and handed them to me. I walked into his large bathroom and changed out of my dress and into the clothes he had given me. Then I walked over to the sink and used a washcloth to wipe off all of my makeup. I walked back into the bedroom and Damon was already laying down in just his boxer shorts. I got into bed and turned to face him.

"So what is this," I asked," you and me I mean?"

"I don't know," he said," what do you want it to be?"

"Well," I said," I'd like to be with you, I just think we should take things slow."

"Take things slow huh," he said," ok so what does that mean?"

"Well," I said," we can ease into this, whatever this is, and then decide what exactly is going on. Then we can decide what we are. I just don't want to be one of the many to you, I like relationships, but I don't want to force you into something you don't want."

"Elena you wouldn't be forcing me into anything," he said as he reached his arm out to push back a strand of my hair," I want to be with you, only you, I want whatever you want." I couldn't believe he was saying all of these things to me; he was looking at me the way nobody has ever looked at me before. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him. He responded quickly, his tongue darting out and parting my lips to coarse against mine. I loved kissing him; it was as if his lips were made for mine. When we finally parted, both out of breath, he grabbed my hand and ran his fingers over my knuckles.

"We can take things as slow as you want," he said," but I want to be with you whenever you're ready." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He turned over and flipped off the light so we could go to sleep. He pulled me in close to him and kissed the top of my head before I drifted off to sleep.

DPOV

I opened my eyes slowly Sunday morning and looked down at Elena whose head was resting on my chest. She was still asleep. I glanced at the clock and it was already after 12.

"Elena," I said as I ran my hand up and down her back," hey wake up." She slowly opened her eyes, looked up at me, and smiled.

"What time is it," she asked as she sat up.

"It's a little after 12," I said," we slept for a while. I knew you were tired."

She got out of bed and walked over to pick up her bag. She pulled her phone out and a distressed look was on her face.

"What's wrong," I asked her," you look upset."

"Katherine sent the picture," she said," I have like 100 texts from everyone I know. Bonnie, Caroline, the rest of the cheerleaders, and a bunch of Stefan's friends. I mean I know I told her to send the picture because I didn't care if Stefan saw, but I didn't really think about how everyone else would react."

"They'll get over it," I said," you and Stefan already broke up anyways, and it was just a kiss. After everything he said and did last night I think you two are even."

"Yeah I guess," she said," I'll just deal with all this later, I'm not in the mood."

"Ok," I said," well do you want some breakfast, or well lunch now?"

"Sure," she said," but I don't really want to see Stefan, I'm kind of afraid to leave the room."

"Right," I said," hold on I'll go see what he's doing. He might not even be here." I left my room and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs, but the house was quiet. I looked out the front window and didn't see Stefan's car so he obviously wasn't home. I walked back into my room and saw Elena looking through my bookshelves.

"Are you spying on me Gilbert," I asked her smiling.

"You have so many books," she said," do you actually read all of these?"

"Well they're not just for decorations," I said," I actually like to read."

"You surprise me more and more everyday," she said smiling," so is Stefan here?"

"Nope," I said," the coast is clear so come down and I'll make breakfast." She followed me downstairs and sat at the counter while I made her some eggs and bacon. We ate and talked for a while, but then her phone rang and Jenna asked her to come home. She grabbed her stuff and I drove her home.

"Thank you Damon," she turned to me once we pulled up to the house," for everything you've done." Then she leaned in and kissed me. It was short, but I liked it.

"You're welcome Elena," I said," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," she said," see you tomorrow." She got out of the car and walked into her house. When I pulled into my driveway Stefan's car was back.

"This should be good," I sad aloud. I walked through the front door and into the living room. He was sitting on the couch sporting a black eye. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Hey little brother," I said," How's the eye?"

"You sucker punched me Damon," he said," it won't happen again."

"Ok whatever," I said," you were being a dick. You deserved it."

"I didn't deserve it," he said annoyed," you made out with my girlfriend."

"Oh please you guys had broken up," I said," and the kiss at school was nothing."

"What the fuck is your problem," he shouted," you knew we were dating and you made out with her anyway. That's real classy Damon."

"Ok first of all we never made out, at least not while you were still dating," I said smirking," and she kissed me that day at school, not the other way around. Now granted, I didn't fight it, but you need to calm down. You guys are broken up now anyways."

"Who's fault is that Damon," he shouted.

"Yours Stefan," I said," she told me what you said about her to your buddies."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said," just leave me the fuck alone. I'm done with you."

"Sounds good to me," I said," oh and might want to put some ice on that eye." With that I walked back up the stairs to my room. I knew things would never be easy with Elena and I, but Stefan will do whatever he can to screw up with my life.


	15. Chapter 15

So I wanna say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so much. You guys are awesome and it totally motivates me to keep writing when I see your comments. Anyways, Damon and Elena are starting to get a little more serious, but I feel weird making them go straight into a serious relationship so they'll take things kind of slow, but not too slow there's some good lip locking going on. Anyways, review and enjoy!

Chapter 15

EPOV

When I got home from Damon's on Sunday afternoon Jeremy was in the living room waiting for me.

"Elena there you are," he said," the whole school is talking about you and Damon. Somebody sent out a picture of you guys kissing on the bench outside school and there's rumors that you cheated on Stefan the whole time you were together."

"What," I said," that's not even true. Who's saying that?"

"Well Anna texted me and said she heard people talking about it at The Grill," he said," she called me to ask if it was true, I told her there was no way. It was just one kiss. I'm sure it'll blow over soon."

"I hope so," I said as I sat down next to him," I could care less about Stefan I just don't want everyone else to think so low of me."

"Elena nobody thinks that low of you," he said," people just love to gossip. What happened with Stefan anyways?"

"He said some really terrible things about me last night when he thought I wasn't listening," I said," so I broke up with him."

"Well where were you last night," he asked," I mean if you weren't with Stefan who were you with?"

"Well I spent the night with Damon," I said awkwardly," we kind of hooked up at the party last night."

"Wait," he said," you slept with Damon the same night you broke up with Stefan? That doesn't sound like you Elena."

"We didn't sleep together," I said," I mean we did but in the sense that we just slept, nothing more than that."

"Oh ok," he said," so are you guys like together now?"

"In a way," I said," but we're taking things slow. I'm barely broken up with Stefan and I'm not going to jump into a new relationship that quickly."

"Yeah I kind of figured you and Stefan would be done soon," he said," you guys fought way too much to have a healthy relationship."

"Yeah I just wish I'd ended it sooner," I said," I let him bring me down for too long. Anyways, I'm gonna go take a shower." I walked upstairs and into my bathroom and was relieved to step under the hot water. I still couldn't get over everything that went on last night. My fight with Stefan, making out with Damon in front of everyone, and Damon's fight with Stefan. Even with everything going on I was still happy because I had finally faced my feelings for Damon, and he seems to be reciprocating them. I still wasn't ready to rush into anything, but in time things could potentially get serious with him, and that excited me. Damon excited me. I put on my pajamas and finished up my homework in time to go to bed early. I needed extra sleep for the long day I knew I had ahead of me.

DPOV

I woke up for school on Monday morning knowing today would probably be a living hell. Stefan and I haven't spoken since our fight yesterday afternoon, which is fine with me. Unfortunately I couldn't avoid the entire Mystic Falls High student body. News of the drama with Elena and I had gotten around town, I knew everyone would be talking about it today. I got out of bed and got ready for school slowly. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, or running into Stefan in the kitchen, so I just went out to my car and drove to school. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my Camaro. I didn't really feel like getting out of the car, people were already staring as I drove in. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Elena.

_Meet me in my car it's in the back corner of the lot_

I got out and walked towards the back of the lot when I spotted Elena's red Prius. I opened the passenger door and got inside.

"Hey," she said," so are people harassing you already?"

"Nah," I said," they're too afraid of me so they've stuck to staring."

"I'm so sorry Damon," she said," this is all my fault."

"Hey no it isn't," I said as I grabbed her hand," look people love a scandal, but it'll all blow over. We only have 3 days of school this week because of Thanksgiving and by the end of the holiday weekend it'll be forgotten."

"I hope so," she said," I was already the girl whose parents died, now I'm the girl who kissed her boyfriend's brother."

"Come on," I said," fuck them, let them talk, we can just do our own thing."

"Fuck them," she said smiling," you're right let them talk." She leaned in closer to me and wrapped her hands around my neck before her lips met mine. I rested my hands on her hips and kissed her desperately. She bit my bottom lip and her tongue darted through my lips to run against mine. I was in euphoria before we were interrupted by a knock on the window; it was Elena's brother. She rolled the window down to talk to him, and her face was bright red. It was cute when she blushed.

"Hi sorry to interrupt," he said awkwardly," I think I dropped my phone in here on the way to school." I looked down on the floor and saw a black iPhone so I picked up and handed it to Elena who gave it to Jeremy.

"Thanks," he said smiling," carry on." Normally I don't mind Jeremy, but at this moment he was quite possibly my least favorite person in the world.

"Oh my god," she said laughing," uhm we should probably get to class."

"It's not like we need physics," I said as I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger," let's just skip it."

"This is exactly why you're repeating junior year," she said smiling," come one we have to go to class."

"Fine if you say so," I said," but I won't be happy about it." We both got out of the car and walked into school. Literally everyone was staring at us, it was like that dream where you show up to school naked and everyone looks at you like you're crazy. I wanted to punch every one of these shitheads in the face; I mean do they really have nothing better to do? We walked down the hall towards our physics class and as soon as we got inside everyone in the room got quiet. I knew Elena was probably freaking out right about now so I put my hand on the small of her back as we walked towards the back to take our seats.

"This is worse than I thought," she said," I can't believe everyone is talking about it, I don't even know half of these people."

"Yeah it's kind of creepy," I said," it's not like we made a sex tape." She laughed and then Mr. Watkins came in and started class. Normally I hate starting class, but today I was relieved because it meant everyone would finally fucking shut up. As soon as the bell-signaling end of 1st period rang we booked it out of the classroom. Elena and I stopped by her locker while she got her trig book out.

"Isn't Stefan in your trig class," I asked her.

"Yup," she said popping the p," but we have a test today so hopefully we can get through class without talking. Plus we don't have assigned seats so I will definitely be relocating from my spot next to Stefan."

"If you want I can go with you," I said smiling," maybe punch him in the face again."

"I'd appreciate that," I said laughing," but if he gets out of line I could just slap him again."

"Now that I'd pay money to see," I said," anyways I'm off to history." I went to walk away but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to place a small kiss on my lips.

"That'll probably get me through to lunch," she said smiling.

"We could always go back to your car and leave off where we did this morning," I said," I mean is your trig test really that important?"

"I wish it wasn't," she said," but I really have to go." Not long after that we went our separate ways to class, but the feeling of her lips on mine never left my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so here we are with chapter 16. I'm loving writing Damon and Elena, and things are starting heat up. Anyways, enjoy and review!

Chapter 16

EPOV

I walked to trig and I immediately missed having Damon by my side. Even with all the drama, talking, and stares I felt better when he was with me. Damon made me feel safe and secure. I wasn't even sad about Stefan. I was mostly just relieved. He was causing me so much stress and now that it was over it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I walked into a trig and took a seat in the back instead of my usual one. I saw Stefan come in and take his usual seat, and he completely ignored me. I was glad he wasn't making a scene or anything. I took my test and successfully avoided Stefan. I walked into my 5th period history class and saw Bonnie. I waved at her but she didn't wave back. She ignored for the rest of the class period. I stopped her in the hall after the lunch bell rang.

"Hey what's going on," I asked her.

"I don't know Elena," she said annoyed," what's going on with you?"

"Uhh well Stefan and I broke up," I said," it's the talk of the school."

"I think there's a little bit more to it then that," she said," someone sent me a picture of you kissing Damon. I asked you if anything was going on and you said no, you lied to me. How long has this thing with Damon been happening?"

"There wasn't a thing between me and Damon," I said," we kissed once while I was still dating Stefan, which was it. I didn't want to say anything about it because I knew you'd be mad. We didn't kiss again until after Stefan and I broke up."

"Elena you're my best friend," Bonnie said," I mean yeah I would've been surprised that you'd cheat on Stefan, but I could've helped you. I feel like I hardly know you anymore. I texted you like 100 times over the weekend and you never even responded."

"I know," I said," I was just nervous about how you would react. I know you feel weird about Damon and I, and we kind of got together over the weekend. I was afraid to tell you."

"Elena this is me," she said," we've been best friends since preschool. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. Look I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder, I was just upset that you kept everything from me."

"I know I shouldn't of done that," I said," I promise to never keep anything from you again."

"You better not," she said with a smile before she hugged me.

"I think I'm going to forgo lunch in the cafeteria today," I said," I'm not really in the mood to be a slideshow."

"Yeah I get it," she said," but please tell me if you need anything. I know all this gossip sucks."

"I'll be fine," I said," I think I'm just going to find Damon." We went our separate ways and it made me feel good that Bonnie wasn't mad at me; at least I had one person on my side. I checked my phone and I had a text from Damon.

_Meet me in my car_

I walked outside and spotted Damon's blue Camaro. I walked over and got in on the passenger side.

"Hey," I said," where's Klaus? I thought you guys were always together."

"He isn't here today," he said," he's out of town for Thanksgiving."

"I thought his family was British," I said laughing," they don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Yeah he is," he said," but his mom is American so he has family here that he visits on holidays."

"Oh I see," I said," so what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Uhh nothing," he said," my dad is still away on business and my mom is spending it in LA with my grandparents and Stefan, but I decided that didn't exactly sound like oodles of fun so I'm just staying here."

"Wait," I said," you're spending Thanksgiving alone?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," he said," you know how weird my family is."

"This is unacceptable," I said," you cant spend Thanksgiving alone. Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and me are ordering in Chinese food. You should come over."

"I don't want to get in the way," he said," I mean it's a family thing."

"Damon you wouldn't be in the way," I said," just come over. Please. I want you too."

"Ok fine," he said," I mean I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Now you're just being cocky again," she said laughing.

"As I told you before," he said before leaning in to kiss me," I am plenty cocky."

"Oh really," I said momentarily pulling away," well I'll believe it when I see it."

"That can be arranged," he said," I can assure you." He put his hands around my waist and pulled me across the front seat closer to him. Thank god this was an old car and it only had one long front seat, we wouldn't be able to do this if we were in my car. He kissed me hard and I responded heatedly. Every time our lips met I felt like I was home. He pulled me up onto his lap like he did the other night at the party. Our kisses grew hungrier and as our tongues fought for dominance I couldn't fight my arousal. I could feel him hardening while I was sitting on his lap, and I pulled back.

"Maybe we should pause," I said," since we're in the school parking lot."

"Yeah probably," he said," I guess we got a little carried away."

"Lunch is almost over anyways," I said getting off his lap and scooting back over to the passenger side. I smoothed my hair down and we both got out of the car. As we walked back into school the bell rang.

"See you in English," he said before he smirked and walked to his next class.

DPOV

I think I just spent my lunch period the greatest way I possibly could: kissing Elena. I loved kissing Elena, I wanted to do a lot more, but I also didn't want to rush her. My next class went by very slowly, when I got to English Elena was already there.

"Hello beautiful," I said as I sat down," so what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," she said smiling," why did you have any ideas?"

"Well I was thinking we could have our first official date," I said," maybe we could watch a movie or something."

"Only if I get to pick what we watch," she said laughing," because I don't trust you."

"That's fine," I said," as long as it's nothing too girly or cheesy."

"I make no promises," she said. Mrs. Pearl just lectured today so we had to sit there and listen for an hour. There's nothing worse than a teacher who doesn't stop fucking talking. I felt a sense of relief wash over me when the bell finally rang. I walked Elena out to her car and kissed her goodbye before heading to my Camaro and driving back to the boarding house. It seemed like Elena was happy with me, and that made me happy too. She was coming over at 5 and I just hoped Stefan wouldn't be here when she arrived. I know he's the last person she wants to see; he's also the last person I want to see. I got lucky and Stefan left right before Elena was supposed to come over. The doorbell rang and the pizza guy dropped off dinner, Elena came by shortly after. I greeted her and we went up to my room with the pizza and sat on the bed.

"I'm starving," she said," and I brought the movie."

"If it's The Notebook this date is over," I said," I have to draw the line somewhere."

"That's actually a great movie," she said smiling," but I actually brought The Hangover. I figured you'd like that."

"Nicely done Gilbert you have good taste," I said laughing," here I'll pop it in."

I got up and put the DVD in before turning on my TV. Elena and I ate and watched the movie. She was lying down on her side with her head on my chest and I was drawing circles on her lower back.

"That tickles," she said shifting a little bit.

"Sorry," I said kissing the top of her head. She sat up a little bit and pulled me in for a searing kiss. I pulled her face in closer to mine and darted my tongue into her mouth as we kissed with urgency. I rolled over without breaking our kiss so I was on top of her. I braced myself with my hands so I didn't crush her. I moved from her lips down to her neck where I sucked on her pulse point and Elena let out a loud moan. I continued to kiss lower until I got right above her breasts where the fabric of her shirt began. She pulled me back up and placed her lips on mine zealously. My hands moved to her hips caressing her soft warm skin under the top she was wearing. I pulled my lips from hers and she pushed me up so she could roll us over. She straddled me and pulled me up into a sitting position so she could bring my mouth to hers again. She started grinding against me with her hips, and I could feel myself getting harder by the minute. She rolled her hips again, but harder this time and I let out a groan. My hands moved down to cup her ass, which only made her grind against me harder, and she moaned at the contact. I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and just as I was about to pull it off Elena's phone rang loudly.

"Shit," she said as she climbed off of me and ran over to answer her phone," Hello? Oh yeah sorry I'm on my way."

"What's going on," I asked her.

"That was Jenna," she said pouting," I have to get home."

"Ok," I said as I got up to walk her downstairs," well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," she said," thank you for tonight. It was fun."

"Yeas it was," I said smirking. I pulled her in for another kiss and then she walked out to her car to drive home. I went upstairs to shower and take care of the little problem that arose when Elena and I were fooling around.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so this chapter is kind of short, but it's leading up to some more drama, this time it's between the two brothers. I know Stefan has been kind of out of the way, but that's all about to change. He won't let Elena choose his brother over him so easily. Anyways, enjoy and review!

Chapter 17

EPOV

I got home from Damon's and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I climbed up the stairs, changed into my pajamas, and collapsed onto my bed. Today had been one of the longest days of my life. I had wanted to take things slow with Damon, but whenever I'm around him my heart is screaming for me to jump in, but my head is telling me not to. I'm over Stefan, I've been over him for a while now, it just took me a long time to realize it. Damon was so different from Stefan, and I loved that. I fell asleep and woke up early the next morning to shower and get ready for school. The rest of the school week went by slowly, but luckily we have Wednesday and Thursday off. Thanksgiving used to be my favorite holiday; my mom would always cook an amazing dinner and have the whole family over. This year would be different; my Aunt can't cook so we're doing a Chinese take out and movie night instead. I'm happy for the break from school, but I'd like this holiday to go by as quickly as possible. I woke up Thursday morning and got ready before Damon was supposed to come over. I took a long shower before changing into a burgundy sweater with skinny jeans and my Steve Madden boots. I went downstairs, and as per usual Jeremy was playing video games. I sat down next to him and picked up a controller.

"Woah there," he said," I'm in the middle of an important game, and you suck at this."

"Hey I don't suck," I said," I just don't spend my entire life playing video games."

"Well practice makes perfect," he said smiling,"but you can play with me. I'm allowing it in the spirit of Thanksgiving."

"How kind of you, but really do you ever do anything besides playing video games," I said laughing," I mean doesn't Anna want to see you?"

"Anna is spending Thanksgiving with her family," he said smiling," and we made plans to hang out tomorrow so I do plan on doing something besides video games."

"Well good," I said," I like you and Anna together, you guys are cute."

"Well we aren't actually together," he said," I mean I really like her, but it's not like we're in a full on relationship."

"Yeah I get that," I said," I'm in one of those right now."

"You and Damon huh," he said," you guys obviously like each other, this has been a long time coming."

"I know," I said," I'm just scared I guess. I don't want all of this to end up crashing and burning. He isn't exactly Mr. Committed Relationship."

"I think he could be," he said," if you give him a chance."

"When did you get so wise," I said smiling," seriously Jer you always seem you know what you're talking about." Just then the doorbell rang and it was Damon.

"Hey," I said as I gave him a quick kiss," I'm glad you came."

"Me too," he said smiling," so what's the plan?"

"Well there isn't really much of a plan," I said," Jenna's still asleep and Jeremy's playing video games. Come on let's go upstairs." I pulled him up the stairs and into my bedroom. He laid down on the bed and grabbed my teddy bear like he did the last time he was here, I laid down next to him.

"So what's the deal with you and your parents," I said laying on my side to face him," I never met them when I was dating Stefan. He didn't like to talk about them."

"Yeah he's taken it harder than I have," he said," my dad never wanted kids so he just always blew us off. My mom was pretty involved with us, but when I was 7 and Stefan was 5 she had a miscarriage. She didn't handle it well and I think me and Stefan just reminded her of her unborn child, so she found every excuse possible to avoid us. That's when she started leaving town a lot, and my dad's mom started coming to stay with us all the time. I had a great relationship with my grandma, as you know, but Stefan just resented her because he wanted my mom."

"Did you guys ever get along," I asked curiously," even when you were little kids?"

"We were never close," he said," but when we were younger we played around sometimes. We really started hating each other when he got to high school. His popularity went to his head, which is bullshit because I'm obviously the superior brother."

"I think so," I said smiling," I mean you're a way better kisser."

"Obviously," he said smiling as he leaned over and pulled my lips to his. My stomach did a somersault every time he kissed me. I melted into him as his lips touched mine and his tongue darted into my mouth. He pulled me in even closer to him and slipped his hands under my shirt to roam my back as we kissed side by side on my bed. He pulled away reluctantly and looked into my eyes. Then there was a knock on the door. We quickly separated and got off the bed as my Aunt Jenna walked inside.

"Oh hi," she said awkwardly," sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Uhh it's ok," I said," we were just talking."

"Right," she said with a smile," well I was going to order the food and I figured we could all hang out downstairs."

"Ok," I said grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him down the stairs with me. We all ate and watched a movie together before Jenna not so subtly sent Damon home. I walked him out to his car and gave him a quick kiss before he left.

"Soo," Aunt Jenna said as I walked back inside," Stefan's brother huh?"

"Yeah," I said smiling awkwardly," he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"I trust your judgment," she said," I'm just surprised, you guys only just became friends didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said," he kind of swept me off my feet I guess. I didn't really know him before this school year, I always thought he was a jerk, but he's not. At least not to me."

"Well as long as he's good to you," she said," that's all I care about. Anyways, goodnight I'm off to bed." I like how easy it is to talk to my Aunt Jenna; she's a lot like my mom, just without the conservative values. It was nice how honest I could be with her about everything going on in my life.

DPOV

I was glad Elena had invited me over for Thanksgiving; it was nice hanging out with a family that didn't completely suck. I don't know what it is about her, but she just has this control over me. I've never met a girl that I actually liked this much and I wasn't sure how to handle it. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I picked it up and it was Stefan's name that popped up on the screen, Why would he be calling me?

"Hello," I said with confusion," what do you want baby brother?"

"Yeah hi Damon," he said," so mom got in a car accident. It's pretty bad, they aren't sure if she's going to make it. You might want to come out here, Grandpa Ray said he'd send a car to pick you up from the airport, so text me when you know what time you'll be here."

"Alright," I said," I'll get my ticket online and let you know the arrival time."

"Ok," he said," bye Damon." I wasn't really sure how to react about the news. Part of me is angry about the fact that I have to fly out to LA and see my family, all of which I don't get along with. I wasn't very close with my grandparents on my moms side, they're kind of ass holes, but boy do they love Stefan. He gets good grades, plays football, and doesn't constantly get in trouble with authority. My grandpa is all about his business empire, and he wants to hand it all over to Stefan when he retires. I could care less because the last thing I want to do is work for him, my father already does and he's home maybe 3 weeks out of the year. I called a car to take me to the airport and left Elena voicemail to let her know where I'd be. I just hoped my mom would be ok, we aren't close, but I don't want her to die.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! So this chapter isn't exactly my favorite because there is very limited Delena, it mostly talks about Damon and his time in LA. I also put in some quality Caroline/Elena/Bonnie time because I love their friendship. I think I'm going to add Klaroline after all, but they won't be our main focus or anything. So I had Caroline discuss how she was unhappy with Tyler so we could eventually lead to a new boyfriend for her. I know we all want to get to the smutty sleepover between Elena and Damon, and I promise it's coming. I just felt like it would be slightly unrealistic for Elena to have sex with Damon so soon after her break up with Stefan, especially since in this story they've only really known each other for a few months. Anyways, review and enjoy!

Chapter 18

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to a voicemail from Damon that he would be in LA dealing with family. I was completely bummed because I had hoped we could spend more time together this weekend. I decided to call Bonnie and Caroline to see if they wanted to sleepover, we hadn't done it for a while, and Caroline and I haven't really talked since Homecoming. They both accepted my invitation and came by the house later on Friday night.

"So can you just tell us what's going on," Caroline asked," I know you and Stefan broke up, and I got a picture of you and Damon kissing, and word around school is that you two have been all over each other. What happened?"

"Well it's kind of a long story," I said, but then I told them everything about my first kiss with Damon, Katherine, and why I broke up with Stefan.

"Wow," Caroline said," I can't believe Stefan would say that about you. I'm glad you dumped his sorry ass."

"Yeah me too," I said laughing," but things are complicated because he is Damon's brother, and I really like Damon."

"Do you really think you can trust him," Bonnie said," it's just so soon to jump into a new relationship."

"Plus," Caroline said," what if he's just being nice to you so he can get in your pants. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I know I can trust him," I said," I just know it. He hasn't pressured me to do anything I don't want to, and I'm trying to take things slowly. I just really really like him, and I want to be with him."

"Well he is hot," Caroline said," I think you guys could be cute together as long as he treats you good. Plus I bet he is crazy good in bed."

"Ew Caroline," Bonnie said hitting her with a pillow," you're disgusting."

"What," Caroline said," that's an important part of any relationship. If the sex sucks it'll never work. Sex is basically the only thing keeping Tyler and I together."

"Wait," I said," are you and Tyler having problems or something?"

"Kind of," Caroline said," he's just being an ass lately. Plus he blows me off for his football friends all the time."

"I'm sorry Car," I said," Stefan always blew me off for his friends. I hated it."

"I think she should break up with him," Bonnie said," he doesn't deserve her anymore."

"I'm considering it," Caroline said," but we've been together for almost 2 years, he's my first love."

"Stefan was my first love," I said," but when I broke up with him I felt so much relief. Our relationship had gotten so difficult, but I was afraid to end it. Now I just wish I had ended it sooner."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Caroline said," I think I'm going to try talking to him. If he still acts like an ass I'll end it."

"Ok this is enough boy talk," Bonnie said," let's watch The Notebook."

"Yes," Caroline and me said unanimously. We all watched the movie and we all balled our eyes out, especially Caroline.

"It's just so sad," she said through her tears," I don't want to get Alzheimer's."

"I know sweetie," Bonnie said trying to comfort her while sending me a little smile. Caroline was always a drama queen. I was happy to be with my friends again. I had really missed them.

DPOV

I had just landed at LAX and was riding in the car my grandfather had sent over. It was taking me to the hospital to see my mom; apparently she's still in a coma. I got inside and went up to the room Stefan had told me they were in. My grandfather was alone when I got there.

"Ah Damon," he said getting up to shake my hand," how was your flight?"

"Uh smooth," I said smirking," how's my mom?"

"The same," he said," she has a DNR so if she's still out of it by Monday they'll have to unplug her."

"Uh ok," I said," so what exactly happened? Stefan said she got in a car accident, she wasn't drinking was she?" It was no secret my mom enjoyed her Chardonnay a lot more than she should.

"No Damon," he said sternly," she wasn't drinking. Some jackass ran a red light and rammed straight into her." I didn't even bother to respond to him, my grandfather and I do better when we aren't speaking. I spent another 2 hours sitting with my mom, and then I went back to my grandparent's estate to get some sleep. This house made the boarding house look small; it was literally a fucking castle. I went up to one of the many guest bedrooms to put my stuff away, and decided to call Elena.

"Hey," she said," Damon it's so good to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too," I said as I laid down on the big bed," so what are you doing?"

"Well," she said," I'm having a sleepover with Bonnie and Caroline later. I haven't really seen them a lot lately."

"That should be fun," I said," any naked pillow fights going to go down?"

"God I hope not," she said laughing," although with Caroline you never know."

"Now I'm even more bummed," I said," every boys dream is to crash a slumber party."

"It's not as exciting as you think I promise," she said," so how's your mom?"

"About the same," I said," she's in a coma. If she doesn't wake up by Monday they're pulling the plug. I can't believe it. It's not like we're close, but I never thought this would happen like this you know."

"Yeah I know," she said," she could pull through you never know. No matter what I'm here for you though, ok?"

"I know," I said smiling," I just want to come home and see you. I should probably get some sleep though, but I'll call you tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I was exhausted and I knew I needed to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I missed Elena, but I also was worried about my mom. I finally drifted off and woke up later on Friday afternoon. I walked downstairs to get something to eat when I ran into Stefan.

"Hey brother," I said," how are you?"

"Cut the crap Damon," he said," I called you because I was obligated to, but that doesn't change anything. You're still a dick who stole my girlfriend right out from under me." I looked at him confused, I had barely gotten here and he was already being an ass hole.

"Wow Stefan," I said sarcastically," tell me how you really feel."

"Just leave me alone Damon," he said," but when we get home I can assure you that you'll be hearing more from me. I won't let you take Elena from me, she's mine."

"Whatever you say Stefan," I sad sarcastically," but I think you screwed up with that one. I don't know if you remember Homecoming or not, but she dumped you, for me. So just get over it before you embarrass yourself." I pushed past him and into the kitchen. I can't believe he still thinks Elena wants him. There's no way she'd ever take him back, at least I don't think so. I couldn't imagine Elena would ever go back to him, but it still made me uneasy knowing he was going to try to get her to. We hadn't even defined our relationship yet, if we even have a relationship. After I ate I changed my clothes and drove one of my grandfather's many cars back to the hospital. I sat with my mom for a while before falling asleep in the chair.

_Monday Afternoon_

We were all gathered in my mother's hospital room to say our last goodbyes. My mom hadn't woken up and it was time to let her go. I had spoken to Elena this morning and told her the bad news, but we all had a feeling this would happen when she was showing no signs of improvement. My father flew in from Japan on Saturday, but it wasn't like he sat and grieved with us. I hardly spoke to him this entire weekend, and after the funeral he was flying to Brazil for yet another important business trip. I knew him and my mom had an unstable marriage, but it seemed like he could care less about her death. I watched with watery eyes as my mother was taken from us, and then we left the hospital to plan the funeral. I couldn't believe what was happening. My mother had actually died. The funeral would be on Wednesday, and Stefan and I would be back home by Thursday. It was strange how cavalier everyone was being about this. My grandparents were making all of the arrangements as if it was an anniversary party, not a funeral. It was moments like these that I wished Stefan and I were closer, but he still hates me and wants to make my life a living hell. I knew things could only go downhill from here.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so this chapter is a little different from the others because I made the last part Stefan's point of view. I had to do this because he's keeping something from Elena and Damon so it couldn't be either of their point of views if they don't know what's going on. This is probably the only time I'll do that. Anyways, enjoy and review!

Chapter 19

EPOV

It's Wednesday afternoon and I'm sitting in English alone once again. Damon is still in LA, and today is his mom's funeral. We've been talking on the phone whenever he has a free moment, but I really miss him. Things at school have started to blow over, with the exception of the rumor that the Salvatore's weren't actually out of town, and they had gotten in a fight over me and ended up in the hospital. I wasn't sure how people came up with these things, but with Stefan gone I was able to eat in the cafeteria and get through trig class in peace. Damon was coming home tomorrow and Aunt Jenna had said I could spend the night, as long as there was no funny business. I could actually promise her that because Damon's mom had just died and I knew we wouldn't be doing anything, I also didn't think I was ready to take that step with him. We had kissed, and done a little more than that, but I feel like it's too soon for us to have sex, even if part of me wants to. I drove me and Jeremy home and got started on my homework when I got another call from Damon.

"Hey stranger," I said smiling," so how is everything?"

"Well it's kind of insane," he said," the funeral service was nice, but Stefan has been acting like a dick all day, which hasn't made things any easier. Right now I'm in my room hiding from the ginormous party going on downstairs."

"Party," I said confused," why is there a party?"

"Well it's supposed to be the post funeral drinks and appetizers get together," he said," but in this family that means a full on catered affaire with 200 of our closest friends."

"Oh my god that's crazy," I said," I'd be hiding too. How are you handling everything? I mean are you ok?"

"Yes Elena I'm ok," he said," I promise. My mom and I weren't close, I'm still sad and I'll miss her, but it won't make my life much different. She hardly came around anyways."

"That's too bad that it had to be like that," I said," is Stefan upset?"

"I think he's the same as I am," he said," but then again we haven't actually talked about it so I'm probably the wrong person to ask."

"Well Aunt Jenna said I could stay with you tomorrow," I said," so you won't be lonely anymore, you can even cry if you want to."

"I promise I will not be crying," he said laughing," but I'm happy I'll get to see you. I think I should probably head back to the party, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye," I said before hanging up the phone. I was excited about seeing Damon tomorrow; I really missed him while he was gone. I actually missed him more than I thought I would; I think I'm really starting to fall for him. I loved Stefan when we were together, but it was different. It was a safe kind of love, almost as if it was boring. With Damon it was different, there was passion and excitement, I feel like he and I have the potential to be something amazing.

DPOV

Stefan and I were boarding our plane to head back into Mystic Falls, and I was so happy to finally be going home. Normally Mystic Falls would be the last place I'd actually want to be, but I get to see Elena and that's what I'm really looking forward to. Stefan and I were silent for the entire plane ride, and the ride home from the airport. You could cut the tension with a knife. When we finally pulled up to the boarding house Elena was already there waiting for me. I smiled when I saw her.

"Gee how adorable," Stefan said," my girlfriend came to see me."

"Yeah I hate to break it to you," I said as we got out of the car," but you've got the wrong brother." Once I was out of the car Elena came running over to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close.

"God I've missed you," I said before I placed a quick kiss in her lips," you're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Thank you," she said blushing," I missed you too."

"How cute," Stefan said as he walked towards us," don't let me interrupt."

"Well it's a little late for that brother," I said sending him a withering stare.

"Hey don't mind me," he said," I'll get out of your hair. You two enjoy your night." Stefan walked inside and took his bags upstairs. I picked up my stuff and Elena followed me up to my room.

"So I see he's still pissed," she said sitting on my bed," I don't get why he's acting like such an ass."

"He's just trying to get a rise out of me," I said as I went to sit with her," it's just not working in his benefit. When we were in LA he informed me that you two were getting back together."

"What," she said," why would he say that? We haven't even spoken since our break up, and that's the way I want to keep it."

"Just forget about him," I said," and give me a proper hello."

"That I can do," she said with a smirk before pulling my mouth down to hers. She kissed me with desperation; it had been a week since I saw her and I couldn't get enough. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and pushed her down onto the bed without tearing her lips from mine. I pressed kisses all over her face and ran my hands up and down the side of her body. She pulled my lips back to hers and I kissed her hungrily.

"We should slow down," she said pulling her mouth from mine," it's late and we have school tomorrow."

"You're probably right," I said," I'm exhausted." She got off the bed and went to pull her pajamas from her overnight bag. She walked into the bathroom to change and I took off my clothes so I was just in my boxers. Elena came in and joined me on the bed. I pulled her close to me before switching off the light.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm I had set on my phone so I rolled over to turn it off.

"I don't want to get up," Damon said as he pulled a pillow over his face.

"Come on we have to," I said smiling," today's Friday and then it'll be the weekend and you can sleep as much as you want."

"Fine," he said getting up and out of bed. There was a game tonight so I put on my cheerleading uniform and got all of my stuff ready for school. Damon and I went downstairs and into the kitchen where we ran into Stefan.

"Good morning," Stefan said," I'm making pancakes do you guys want any?" I was absolutely dumbfounded. Stefan was actually being nice.

"Wait what," I said," you're kidding right?"

"No I'm trying to be nice," he said," you know bury the hatchet and all that. If we're all going to coexist we might as well do it in peace."

"I don't buy it," Damon said," what are you trying to do here brother?"

"I'm not trying to do anything Damon," Stefan said," really I just thought I'd make breakfast."

"Well ok," I said," that's nice of you." He put a tall plate of pancakes on the counter and gestured for us to sit down.

"So is there cyanide in these," Damon said sarcastically," because I wouldn't be surprised."

"You're funny," Stefan said laughing," but I worked hard on these, you know I don't cook, seriously Damon just eat it."

Damon gave him a funny look, but took a bite anyways. We all sat and ate silently during what was possibly the most awkward breakfast I have ever had.

"So I think I forgot to tell you," Stefan said while he washed our dishes," but I'm throwing the party for the team and cheerleaders after the game tonight. Plus Damon since this is your house you're invited to this one."

"Wow how kind of you brother," Damon said," but I think I'll pass."

"No you have to come," I said," I have to go for Bonnie and Caroline so if you come it'll be way more fun. Bring Klaus if you want to. That would be ok right Stefan?"

"Sure," Stefan said," like I said this is Damon's house too."

"Ok fine," Damon said," I'll do it for Elena." We all left quickly after the weird breakfast and drove in our separate cars to school. I couldn't believe Stefan was actually being nice this morning, I couldn't figure out what his deal was.

SPOV

I walked into my first period and took my usual seat in the back next to Tyler.

"Hey man," Tyler said," long time no see. So how are you?"

"I'm fine really," I said," just anxious to get back to my life. Oh and thanks for agreeing to move the party to my place tonight."

"No problem," Tyler said," but I don't get why you want to throw the party so bad."

"It's all part of my plan," Stefan said," I needed to throw the party so I could have a chance to show Elena how nice I've become."

"Wait what," Tyler said," I don't get it I thought you and Elena broke up and she was with your brother."

"Well yeah," I said," but I doubt that relationship will last. Damon will do something to screw it up, and when he does I'll be there for her ready to get back together. That's why I need her to see me being nice to Damon, that way we can become friends again and she'll think I'm nice and be willing to give me another chance."

"Do you really think that'll work," he asked," you guys had a pretty intense fight after Homecoming."

"Oh it'll work," I said," Elena isn't that smart, and I wont let her make me look like a fool who's brother gets his girl."

"Well good luck with that," Tyler said. I didn't need luck; I knew my plan would work. There's no way Elena likes Damon more than she liked me.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so this chapter is kind of fun, I liked writing it. Klaroline is finally going to happen. Anyways, review and enjoy!

Chapter 20

EPOV

Things have officially gotten weird. During trig Stefan asked me if I wanted to invite Damon to eat lunch with us today, and he made small talk about cheerleading, and Aunt Jenna, and Jeremy. He was never this interested in my life when we were dating, and now all of the sudden it all fascinated him. After Homecoming when he caught me kissing Damon he called me a whore, and now it's as if he wants to be my best friend. He was super nice to Damon at lunch today too, even Caroline and Bonnie noticed how weird it was. Later on while we were getting ready for the game Caroline brought it up.

"So what's going on with Stefan," she asked," he was acting really strange today. He's acting even nicer than he did when you guys were dating."

"I have no idea what he's doing," I said," he even made me and Damon breakfast this morning."

"Wait you and Damon omg," she said freaking out," so you guys slept together?!"

"No we didn't," I said trying to calm her down," we just slept nothing more than that."

"Oh," she said disappointed," well that's no fun. You need to get on that, you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to," I said," I just feel kind of weird about it. We aren't even really a couple yet."

"Ok so become one," she said," and then you can have sex."

"You know a month ago you told me to avoid Damon," I said smiling," and now you're encouraging me to have sex with him.

"Yeah well I've decided that I like you guys," she said," and when two people like each other, they have sex. That's the best part."

"Well it'll happen I promise," I said," just give me time."

"Fine," she said with a sigh," but you better tell me when it does."

"I will call you first," I said with a smile," so what's going on with you and Tyler?"

"Well actually I broke up with him after school," she said," and I want to find a new hot boy at the party."

"Oh my god Caroline," I said," you're going to move on that fast are you insane?"

"No I'm bored," she said rolling her eyes," I want something new and exciting."

"You know you're a slut right," I said laughing," I worry about you."

"Oh well," she said smiling," at least I'm having fun."

We finished getting ready and went out to cheer at the game. I spotted Damon in the stands with Klaus and waved at him before I had to focus on the routines. At halftime Caroline practically pounced on me.

"Oh my god oh my god," she said," who is that guy with Damon?"

"What you mean Klaus," I said confused.

"Uhh yes," she said," he is gorgeous. Is he going to the party?"

"I think so," I said," he'll probably go to see Damon."

"Well now I'm officially excited," she said running back on to the field for the second half. The rest of the game passed quickly, but we lost by 2 points, which meant we wouldn't make the playoffs. After I got all of my stuff together I walked outside and met Damon.

"Hey beautiful," he said before he kissed me," want to ride to the party with me?"

"Yeah I'd like that," I said," I don't have my car anyways."

"So I have gossip," I said smiling after we got into the car," and you aren't going to believe it."

"Oh tell me more," he said laughing.

"Well Caroline and her boyfriend broke up," I said," and she wants to meet someone new or whatever. Guess who she has her eye on?"

"If it's me the answer is no," he said with a smirk," I'm already seeing the hottest cheerleader in school."

"It's not you," I said blushing," it's Klaus."

"Wait you're kidding," he said," Caroline likes Klaus?"

"Yup," I said," she saw him sitting with you tonight and she wants to find him at the party."

"This is weird," he said," because Klaus couldn't stop talking about her all night. He wouldn't shut up about that hot blonde cheerleader."

"Well looks there's a new couple in town," I said laughing," Caroline and Klaus. I never would have expected this."

"Me neither," he said laughing as we pulled up to the boarding house. There was already a ton of people here for the party. We walked inside and the music was blaring, and most of the lights were off. I looked around and saw Caroline and Klaus making out in a corner. I started laughing and pointed them out to Damon.

"Wow that didn't take long," he said," Klaus works fast."

"So does Caroline," I said.

"Come on let's grab a few drinks," he said and I followed him into the kitchen.

DPOV

I had to admit the party Stefan threw was actually fun. Elena had a little too much to drink and was off dancing with Bonnie.

"Hey Damon I need a bit of a favor," Klaus said as he walked over to me," do you mind if Caroline and I borrow your bedroom?"

"Uhh yeah I mind," I said annoyed," use Stefan's room, or my parents room. Just please don't use my room."

"Fine mate," he said," well don't expect to see me for the rest of the night." He walked over to Caroline and dragged her up the stairs with him. I still couldn't get over this; Klaus is about to get with Caroline Forbes. She's basically a blonde version of Elena. Except Elena isn't an annoying slut.

"DAMON," I looked over and saw Elena stumbling towards me. I think she'd drank a lot more since I last saw her. She jumped on me and wrapped her hands around my neck before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I responded immediately pulling her closer. She pulled away and put her hand over her mouth before she leaned over and puked on the floor.

"Oh my god," she said," wiping her mouth," that's so gross."

"Yeah let's get you upstairs," I said and she leaned on me as I helped her up to my bathroom. She could barely even walk; I'd never seen her like this before. I helped her into my bathroom and she laid down on the floor. I sat down on the floor next to her and ran my hand up and down her back soothingly.

"This is horrible," she said," I want to go to the party but I don't think I can get up."

"It's ok," I said laughing," it's about done anyways. I think you went a little overboard with the liquor tonight."

"I wanted to be with you tonight Damon," she said rolling around on the floor," but now I ruined it."

"Hey you didn't ruin it," I said," it's ok your with me now."

"This is gross," she said," I want to take this uniform off it's so uncomfortable." She sat up quickly and tried to pull the top half of her cheerleading uniform off. She got it up to her neck before it got stuck.

"Ughh," she yelled in frustration," it's stuck. Help me please." I couldn't help but laugh as I helped her get the top of her uniform off of her head. Now the only thing covering her upper half was her black lace bra. It was a beautiful sight, just one scrap of material separating me from her glorious breasts, but she was in no state for me to enjoy them now.

"I'll go get you a t-shirt," I said getting up off the floor. She just laid back down and groaned. I knew she'd have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I grabbed a shirt out of my dresser and went back inside the bathroom and helped her put it on.

"Oh no," she said a minute later sitting up," it's coming again." She leaned her head over the toilet and started throwing up again. I rushed up behind her and grabbed her hair to keep it out of the splash zone. As soon as she was done she laid back on the floor and passed out so I picked her up and carried her over to my bed. I tucked her in before getting in next to her and turning off the light.


	21. Chapter 21

So this is a pretty short chapter, but it's leading up to some good stuff. Anyways, review and enjoy!

Chapter 21

EPOV

I woke up and immediately regretted opening my eyes. My head was pounding and I felt like absolute complete shit.

"Morning sunshine," I heard a voice say," how are you doing?" I looked up and saw Damon smirking at me.

"Oh my god," I said," I literally have the worst hangover ever."

"Yeah I figured you would," he said," so I came prepared." He handed me a few Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said before swallowing the pills and drinking the rest of the glass. I looked down and realized I had on a t-shirt, but I was still wearing my cheerleading skirt. What the hell happened?

"Uhh what happened last night," I said," why am I wearing this?"

"You pulled of the top half of your uniform while you were laying on the bathroom floor," he said laughing," I was a perfect gentleman and I got you a shirt to cover up with."

"Oh god," I groaned as I rolled over," I am so embarrassed. Did I make a fool out of myself?"

"Only a little," he said smiling," but it was cute."

"Do you mind if I shower here," I asked," I feel gross."

"Yeah go ahead," he said getting out of bed," you can use my bathroom."

I walked into Damon's bathroom and took off my clothes to get into the huge glass shower. I cleaned myself quickly and thanked god Damon had decent shampoo and conditioner. It makes sense considering he has such perfect hair. After I stepped out and dried off I looked around for something I could use to fix my breath. I searched through his cabinets and found a bottle of Listerine.

"Thank goodness," I said aloud before rinsing my mouth out. I walked back into Damon's room and found him lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey," he said," so Stefan just informed me that he's throwing another party tonight. Are you up for round 2?"

"Oh god no," I said as I climbed up on the bed next to him," I don't think I'm going to be drinking again for a very very long time."

"I don't blame you," he said laughing. He looked at me for a minute and smiled before he leaned down to kiss me. I responded quickly and ran my fingers through his hair. I figured this was as good a time as any to bring up what I'd been meaning to ask him.

"So what are we," I asked breaking the kiss," like what is it we're doing here?"

"Kissing," he said doing that eye thing again," I think we're pretty good at it."

"You know what I mean," I said," are we like together?"

"Well I was hoping we were," he said," you know I want to be with you Elena."

"I want to be with you too," I said smiling.

"Ok then in that case," he said with a smirk," Elena Gilbert will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would be honored," I said as my stomach did a somersault. Damon Salvatore was my boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. He pulled my body towards his and kissed me with everything he had. It was the greatest moment of my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his hands up and down the side of my body before bringing his mouth lower. He moved my hair over to one side and began planting kisses down my neck as his hands slipped under my shirt. His hand moved higher and grazed over my bra-covered chest while he sucked on my pulse point.

"Oh god," I moaned. He smiled and I brought his lips back to mine. He pushed my t-shirt up to reveal my flat stomach and then he pulled the whole thing off all together. He kissed down over my chest, then my torso and he stopped just above the waistband of my shorts. Just as he was about to pull my shorts down someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Fuck," he said resting his head down in defeat. I quickly reached over and picked up my shirt off the floor so I could cover myself. I got up off the bed so whoever was knocking wouldn't know what we'd been up to. Damon went over, opened the door, and Stefan walked in.

"Hi sorry," he said," I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I ordered food and I wanted to know if you were hungry. I hadn't realized Elena was here, but there's enough for all of us."

"Uhm thanks Stefan that's nice," I said with a small smile," but I should probably go home and get a change of clothes."

"I'll have to give her a ride," Damon said annoyed," she doesn't have her car."

"Right ok sorry I'll see you guys later," Stefan said before exiting the room.

"Uhh let's get going," Damon said. I grabbed my stuff and followed him out to the Camaro.

DPOV

I literally wanted to rip Stefan's head off. Elena and I were having a perfect afternoon before he interrupted us.

"So that was weird," Elena said as we drove to her house," I mean that whole thing with Stefan."

"Yeah just a little," I said," I think he's up to something. He's never been this nice, ever."

"Well what could he possibly be up to," Elena said confused," does he think that being nice to me is going to change anything?"

"I don't know," I said," I think he needs to understand that you have a new boyfriend. A hotter one."

She blushed as she smiled back at me. I loved making her blush. I pulled up to her house and we got out to go inside.

"Hey Lena," Jeremy said without looking up from his video game," Aunt Jenna called and said she'd be spending the night at her boyfriend's again."

"Wait really," Elena asked him," this is the second night in a row."

"Yeah I guess she likes him," Jeremy said," I just hope he's not a jackass."

"One can only hope," Elena said," but don't wait up for me I won't be home tonight."

"Ok good," Jeremy said," because I invited Anna over and I was kind of hoping we'd have the house to ourselves."

"Gross ok," Elena said as she pulled me up the stairs to her room.

"Jeremy has a girlfriend," I asked," is she hot?"

"Oh my god," she said punching me in the arm," you're disgusting."

"Ouch I was just teasing," I said rubbing my arm," don't be so abusive."

"Sorry," she said smiling. I laid down on her bed and watched her while she got her stuff together. She was beautiful, and she didn't know she was beautiful. I don't think she had any idea how much she effected me.

"Ok I'm ready," she said carrying a duffel bag. I took her bag so she didn't have to carry it and drove her back to the boarding house for the party. I had a feeling tonight would be a good night.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so things start to get a little bit smutty in this chapter and it was my first attempt at writing something like that so hopefully it doesn't completely suck. I also want to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing the story, it makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying what I'm writing! I was so nervous about writing my first story and hearing all of your nice comments makes me so happy, If I could hug all of you I would. Please continue to let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for the direction of the story please share I am always up for suggestions.

Chapter 22

DPOV

I brought Elena back to my house and she went upstairs to get ready for the party. I was sitting on my bathroom counter while she did her hair. She had on this tiny little tight black skirt, with a low-cut ruffled tank top, and tall black heels. All I could think about was tearing every inch of it off and bringing her to my bedroom.

"So you know we don't have to go to the party," I said smirking," we could just stay up here, maybe have a party of our own."

"That's tempting," she said as she wrapped a piece of hair around the curling iron," but I want to see my friends. We can cut out early if it sucks. I also want to see what's up with Caroline and Klaus."

"Ahh Caroline and Klaus," I said laughing," now there's a couple you can root for."

"Hey if Caroline's happy we're all happy," she said smiling as she set the iron down to cool off," trust me."

I jumped down off the counter and grabbed Elena so I could pull her in closer to me.

"You look beautiful," I said as I went in for a kiss. She opened her mouth sliding her tongue against my own and I took my time exploring every crevice; it was as if her lips were made for mine.

"Come on," she said breaking the kiss," let's go downstairs. The party already started a while ago."

"Awhh do we have to," I said groaning," we'd have way more fun up here."

"Come on it'll be fine," she said dragging me out of the room with her," and if you're a good boy I'll get you a treat."

"Fine," I said smirking," but it better be a good treat."

We walked down the stairs and half of the school was already there. Elena spotted her friends and hauled me over with her to say hi.

"Lena," Caroline squealed loudly," I have so much to tell you. So Klaus and I had the most amazing time last night. He makes Tyler look like a little boy."

"So where is Klaus," I said smirking," running for the hills already?"

"No but very funny," she said smirking," he's getting us drinks."

"Well I'm happy for you Caroline," Elena said," as long as he's treating you well."

"She'll be fine," I said," Klaus is a good guy."

"Uhm yeah he is," Caroline said raising her eyebrows and winking.

"Ew," Elena and Bonnie said out loud.

"Sorry too much information," Caroline said," but I'm going to find my man."

"Yeah I think I'm going to find Matt," Bonnie said," but I'll see you guys later."

"Ok so you saw your friends," I said," and Caroline and Klaus are going to live happily ever after. I think we've accomplished everything you wanted to for the evening."

"Come on," she said pouting," let's go dance or something."

"Fine," I said," but only because I like you."

Elena and I danced for a while, and then she dragged me around to say hi to all of her millions of friends whose names I couldn't remember. Stefan kept following us around trying to be friendly for the first time in his life, but I still don't buy it. He was staring at Elena like she was a piece of meat all night. I wanted to give him another black eye for checking out my girlfriend like that. He had her and he lost her, that's his fault, and he needed to get over it.

"Come on," I said pulling her away from everyone and towards the arm-chair in the corner," it's time for my treat."

"Well you have been good," she said teasingly as she sat down in my lap," and I did promise."

I grabbed the side of her face and pulled her lips towards mine so I could kiss her passionately. She laced her fingers through my hair as her tongue ran along mine. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands down her back until I landed on her perfect ass and pulled her in closer to me. She clung to me desperately as her lips attacked mine. I moved down to her neck and she moaned.

"Damon," she said breathlessly as my lips moved lower," upstairs. Your room."

She didn't need to say more. We got up off the chair and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. As soon as we got inside she pushed me against the door and crashed her lips to mine.

EPOV

As soon as Damon and I got to his room all I could think about was how much I wanted him. He was kissing me fervently before he picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist without tearing my lips from his. Before I knew it my back had landed on his bed, over his thick comforter, as he climbed on top of me. The feeling of his body over mine was absolutely incredible. Our kisses grew more and more heated while his hands were roaming over my entire body. I stuck my hands under his t-shirt and ran them over his washboard abs before lifting it up and pulling it off completely. I ran my hands up and down his toned back and his mouth moved lower down the side of my neck. He moved his hands under my shirt, but I got impatient and pulled the whole thing off together.

"Someone's in a hurry," he said smirking," I get it I'm hot."

"Shut up," I said pulling his lips down to mine. His right hand cupped my breast over my red-laced bra and I let out a loud moan. He left a trail of kisses over my chest and down my flat stomach before pulling my skirt down leaving me in just my underwear. His lips touched mine again and I reached down trying to unzip his pants, but I was struggling. He immediately got up and slipped them off himself before climbing back on top of me. I pulled him in closer wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. He bit my bottom lip before licking it and moving lower down my body. He kissed and licked every inch of my skin and I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. His hand moved down lower before he made contact with the one spot I needed him to. He rubbed his hand along the outside of my lace panties teasing me and I couldn't take it.

"Oh god," I moaned arching my back. He dipped a finger into my wetness smirking before adding another and setting a perfectly quick pace. I moved my hips up matching him thrust for thrust. I was so close and when he started swiping his thumb across my clit I lost it.

"Ahh Damon," I said moaning as I reached my climax twisting my fingers through his sheets. He watched as I rode out the waves of my orgasm before he licked his fingers clean. My eyes were filled with lust. Stefan was never like this with me, he rarely did anything to pleasure me; it was almost always about him. Damon was perfect, he gave me exactly what I needed.

"Thank you," I said dazed," that was amazing."

"You're amazing," he said kissing me," and beautiful." I smiled and pushed him off of me so I could roll over and straddle him. Now it was his turn. I wound my fingers through his hair and kissed him before moving lower. I left a trail of kisses down his toned abs before reaching the top of his boxers and pulling them down his legs. His eyes widened as I wrapped my hands around his hard throbbing member. He was huge, way bigger than Stefan. I cautiously licked his head, tasting his pre cum, and it was amazing.

"Fuck, Elena," he said throwing his head back. I loved that I had so much of an effect on him. He moaned as I enveloped him and I started bobbing my head up and down. His fingers threaded through my hair egging me on as I used my hands and mouth to pleasure him. I could tell he was getting closer as his grip on my hair tightened and he moaned louder. I knew just what I needed so I released him with a pop before relaxing my throat and easing him down slowly as I deep throated him.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned," don't stop." I had no intention of stopping and I repeated the process a few more times before he exploded inside my mouth and I swallowed every ounce of his delicious cum. I crawled back up to him and kissed him eagerly before rolling off and lying on my side to face him.

"You're perfect," he said pulling his boxers back up and bringing me in closer to him.

"So are you," I said smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so I hope you guys are still liking the story! Please continue to review as much as you can! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 23

DPOV

I don't think life could get any better than this. I was lying in bed Sunday morning with Elena curled up in my arms wearing nothing but her bra and very tiny panties. All I could do was stare at her. She was stunning. Last night was probably the greatest night of my life, I had no idea she could deep throat like that. When we actually have sex I think I'll probably die. Elena slowly started stirring and I looked down at her perfect face as her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning," she said smiling," I love waking up with you."

"Ditto," I said with a smirk," you know you're very beautiful in the morning."

"Thank you," she said blushing," you're not so bad yourself."

"So I'm told," I said teasingly," when do you have to be home?"

"I don't know," she said," sometime later on or whenever Aunt Jenna calls. She's dating some new guy so she's kind of distracted lately, hence the reason I've been able to be here literally all weekend."

"Well good," I said twirling a piece of her hair around my finger," I hope she continues to be distracted I like having you here."

"I like being here," she said with a small smile before pulling my face towards hers and pressing her lips against mine.

"Are you hungry," I asked," I could make you breakfast if you want."

"I don't want to get up," she said hugging me tighter," but I am hungry."

"Then don't get up," I said," we have leftover coffee cake and I can bring it up for us to eat here."

"That sounds perfect," she said," you know you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Well don't spread that around town," I said getting up," it would ruin my badass reputation."

"Ok I won't say anything," she said laughing," but please hurry back I'm famished."

"Fine but when I get back we're continuing with our underwear party," I said," so don't even think about putting any clothes on."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said rolling her eyes. I walked down the stairs to get Elena's breakfast and Stefan was already in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Damon," he said," have fun at the party?"

"Uhh yeah sure," I said confused at his friendliness," it was very…..pleasurable."

"That's good," he said with a huge eerie smile," so what are you eating for breakfast. Want some cocoa puffs?"

"I'm good brother," I said," I'm just bringing the leftover coffee cake up for Elena and I."

"Oh ok," he said," I didn't realize she spent the night again. You two seem to be getting pretty close."

"Well she is my girlfriend," I said knowing he'd find out eventually so I might as well tell him now.

"Your girlfriend," he said choking on his cereal," so you guys are like officially together."

"Yeah as of yesterday," I said pulling out the coffee cake and forks," anyways see you later little brother." I couldn't help but smile as I walked up the stairs. I knew Stefan was probably freaking the fuck out right now, which satisfied me to no end. I walked back into my bedroom and Elena was laying down watching TV, she looked fucking remarkable. She had on her red-laced bra that pushed up her perfectly perfect breasts, and her tiny little matching panties. She looked like a Victoria's Secret model; I don't know how I got so lucky. She looked over and smiled when I walked in and I went and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Oh my god," she said as she was eating," this is amazing. Did you make this?"

"No Vons made this one," I said," mine would be better."

"Cocky as always," she said laughing.

Elena and I finished eating and spent the rest of the morning watching TV while I held her in my arms. I never wanted to let go of her. I don't know when exactly I became such a pussy, but it's all Elena Gilbert's fault. I'm falling in love with her, and I can't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I'd never been in love before; I've never even come close to it. Katherine was the only girlfriend I ever had, and I didn't love her. She also turned out to be a raging bitch.

"I hate to say this," Elena said later that afternoon," but I really have to get going. I have homework to do."

"No homework is unimportant," I said groaning," stay here."

"You have no idea how tempting that sounds," she said getting up," but it's getting late and I haven't really been home since Friday."

"Ok fine you can leave," I said watching her get dressed. I hated that she was covering up her glorious body.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said giving me a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her stuff and leaving my room. Damn this girl was screwing with my head.

EPOV

I walked down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house when I ran into Stefan at the bottom.

"Hey Elena," he said," you going home?"

"Yeah," I said uncomfortably," I have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh ok cool," he said smiling," so Damon told me you two were officially dating. That was fast I have to admit, but as long as you're happy."

"Uhh yeah we're together," I said with an awkward smile," I wasn't expecting for things to move so fast, but it just kind of happened."

"I get it," he said," Damon's exciting and dangerous, just be careful. He has a tendency to screw things up. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I think I'll be ok," I said annoyed," anyways I really have to go. See you in trig."

"Ok bye," he said smiling again. I walked back out to my car completely and utterly confused. This whole nice guy thing Stefan has been pulling lately made absolutely no sense whatsoever. And then he tried to warn me about Damon as if he was worried or something, who does he think he is? He was probably one of the worst boyfriends ever these fast few months and 90% of his time was spent bitching about his brother, and now he's suddenly everyone's best friend. I got home and said a quick hello to Jenna and Jeremy before going upstairs to finish the mountain of homework I'd been putting off.

Later on when I got into bed I couldn't help but miss Damon. I loved sleeping with him; being in his arms was the most amazing feeling in the world. Last night had been one of the most pleasurable nights of my existence, and we didn't even have sex. It wasn't that I didn't want to, because trust me I did, but I just didn't want to rush things. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this celibacy though; he's too irresistible for me to keep it up. I think I'm falling in love with him, but it scared me to no end. With Stefan things were always so simple when we were first together. I didn't regret my relationship with him because it was actually really great for a while, but things changed. I think I fell out of love with him not long after my parent's death, but it took me too long to admit it. Damon has never been in love and I'm terrified that he won't love me back.

_The Next Day_

"So I have to ask," Jeremy said as we drove to school," are you and Damon a couple yet?"

"Yeah we are," I said and I couldn't help but smile," we had the talk over the weekend."

"Took you long enough," he said amused.

"Well what about you and Anna," I said teasingly," when are you two going to figure everything out?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh," she's kind of hard to read so I'm not sure if she even likes me enough to want to be my girlfriend."

"How could she not," I said with a reassuring smile," you're a catch Jer I'm sure she likes you, just ask her to make things official."

"Yeah maybe," he said as we pulled into the parking lot," I see your lover boy."

"What where," I asked looking around while I got out of my car.

"Over there with that British guy," he said pointing," and wait is that Caroline?"

"Yeah she has a new uh boyfriend I guess," I said laughing," actually I have no idea what they are."

"Damn she moves fast," he said," anyways later Lena." Jeremy was right Caroline did move fast. She broke up with Tyler on Friday and met a new guy that same night.

"Ah there you are," Damon said pulling me in for a kiss," I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," I said returning the kiss and enjoying the sensation as his tongue competed with mine. I draped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer deepening the kiss even more.

"Get a room," Klaus said," please there are children present."

"Oh please," Damon said breaking our kiss and rolling his eyes at Klaus," you're one to talk. You two were practically dry humping each other when I got here this morning."

"Ew," I said laughing.

"Let's just go," Damon said putting his arm over my shoulder as we walked into school towards our physics class.

"I think this is the earliest I've ever seen you here," I said laughing.

"Well you're a good influence Gilbert," he said doing that eyebrow thing again.

When lunch finally came around I met Caroline and Bonnie in the cafeteria while Damon went off to find Klaus.

"So Caroline," I said," what's the deal with you and Klaus?"

"Well we're just having fun," she said shrugging," but the sex is great."

"Ok no stop," Bonnie said disgusted," I didn't need to know that."

"Don't be such a prude Bonnie," Caroline said," it's a simple process. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Then sex."

"Yeah not exactly my philosophy," Bonnie said laughing.

"Whatever," she said," so Elena have you and Damon done the dirty yet?"

"No not yet," I said blushing," remember I said you'd be the first to know."

"Well then what have you guys been doing," she said," you spent the whole weekend together and you didn't have sex? That doesn't sound fun."

"Well we did well a few things," I said embarrassed," just not that."

"Ohh sounds steamy," Caroline said smiling," but you better jump him soon before someone else does."

"I doubt someone else will," I said rolling my eyes at Caroline," it'll happen soon I promise."

"Can we just change the subject," Bonnie said," this is weird lunchtime conversation."

"Yes please," I said.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, and things with Damon had been perfect. He's remained the flawless boyfriend; it's almost too good to be true. Stefan had continued with his nice guy act, he also flirted with me constantly. I did everything I could to ignore him, but it wasn't always easy. I couldn't figure out what he was up to, but I knew it was only the beginning.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone so I kind of love this chapter so hopefully you will too! Please continue to review I love hearing your feedback.

Chapter 24

DPOV

Things with Elena have been going perfect this past week since we officially became a couple, and I wanted to take things further. Not just with sex, although that would be amazing, but I wanted to tell her how I feel. I've come to the conclusion that I am completely in love with her. The truth is I'm afraid. I've never said anything like that to a girl before, and I don't even know what I would do if she didn't say it back. Elena was meeting me at The Grill for dinner Friday night, and I was trying to figure out if it was the right time to tell her. I thought maybe I needed more time.

"Hey," she said smiling as she sat across from me in the booth," you got here early."

"Oh yeah I know," I said," I was at Klaus' and he lives just down the street."

"Oh right," she said," so Tyler Lockwood is having another party tomorrow night. I was thinking we could hang out by the fire again, maybe have a repeat of Homecoming."

"Uhh sure," I said distracted. I didn't know how to act around her now that I felt this way. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I couldn't do it.

"You seem distracted," she said a little later as she took a bite of her burger," is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," I said," everything is fine."

"It doesn't seem fine," she said concerned," come on you can tell me. Is it about your mom?"

"No it's not about that," I said annoyed," like I told you everything is fine." We ate in silence for the rest of the evening before we finished and I walked her out to her car.

"So I'll see you later," I said awkwardly," bye." I started walking away before she caught up with me, and she was angry.

"Ok seriously Damon," she shouted," what is wrong with you? Are you rethinking this or something?"

"What," I said surprised," no why would you even say that? Have you been talking to Stefan?"

"You're kidding right," she shouted," what does he have to do with this?"

"Well gee Elena I don't know," I said smugly," everything was fine and now all of the sudden you're making it seem like I'm rethinking our relationship. It sounds like Stefan's influence to me."

"I cant believe you," she said," I thought you trusted me, I wouldn't talk to Stefan about our relationship. You just seem distant."

"Well I'm not ok," I said," just forget it I'm going home."

"So that's it," she shouted," that's where you're going to leave it?"

"Yeah," I said walking away and getting into my Camaro.

_The Next Morning_

I fucked up, I really fucked up. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and I ended up getting in a fight with Elena. The only reason I acted like such a jerk was because I didn't know how to tell her that I loved her. Now she probably hates me. I had no intention of getting out of bed; maybe I'll just stay here forever. I picked up my phone off of my bedside table and was tempted to just call her, but I didn't want to make things any worse. I doubt she even wants to talk to me anyways.

EPOV

I am officially miserable. Damon and I had a huge fight last night, and I don't know what to do. Part of me wonders if he even likes me anymore, what if he is just ready to move on to someone else? I couldn't stand it if we broke up, I had fallen in love with him, but now we aren't even speaking. I decided to call Bonnie; she always knows what to do.

"Hey Lena," she said over the phone," what's up?"

"Everything," I said sadly as I laid down on my bed," I had a fight with Damon last night, it was pretty bad."

"Oh my god," she said sympathetically," what did you fight about?"

"I don't even know," I said trying not to cry," he was just acting really distant last night and when I called him out on it he freaked."

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said," well do you want me to come over? We could get ready for the party, it'll help you get your mind off things."

"Yeah I'd like that," I said with a small smile," what about Caroline?"

"Oh she texted me this morning," Caroline said," she's with Klaus so I doubt we'll be seeing her anytime soon."

"Oh god," I said laughing," ok well I'll see you in a bit."

Bonnie came over a half hour later and we ordered pizza to eat before we got ready. Hanging out with Bonnie was just what I needed, she knew how to make me feel better. When we were both ready we went down and got into my car so I could drive us to the Lockwood estate. As usual things were already crazy when we got there, I was hoping to see Damon, but I looked around and he was nowhere in sight.

"You look bummed," Bonnie said walking over to where I was standing," is this Damon thing still bugging you?"

"Yup," I said popping the p," I just hate how we left things so bad."

"Well maybe he's here," she said looking around the large living room," and you guys can talk."

"Yeah maybe," I said shrugging," I think I'm going to go look for him."

I walked out of the living room and searched through every other room in the house, or at least the ones there were people in, and he was nowhere. I decided I'd try looking outside, but I didn't see him there either. I went and sat down on one of the benches in the back yard and looked at my phone trying to decide whether or not I should call him.

"You look like you aren't having fun," Stefan said as he came and sat next to me," this is a party you know."

"Yeah I know," I said dryly," I'm just not really in the mood."

"Huh ok," he said taking a sip of his drink," so Damon's not with you I see."

"No I'm not sure where he is," I said looking down at my shoes.

"Well he was at home when I left," Stefan said looking into my eyes," he said something about that girl Vicki coming over."

"What," I said with a surprised look on my face," I don't think so Damon wouldn't do that."

"Yeah he would Elena," Stefan said inching closer to me," that's the kind of guy he is."

Before I knew it Stefan was pulling my face towards his so he could kiss me. As soon as I realized what he was doing I shoved him away.

"What do you think you're doing," I said getting up off the bench," you and I are broken up, and I have a new boyfriend."

"Oh please Elena," he said standing up and walking closer to me," you know that's not going to last, it's probably ending as we speak. I'm here for you though."

"You're here for me huh," I said astonished," that's funny because last summer when my parents died you weren't here for me at all, but now that you think I'll fall back into your bed you're all about being here for be. This is bullshit Stefan."

"You know what fine Elena," he said walking off," just don't say I didn't warn you about my brother."

I needed to leave. I couldn't be here anymore. I went to find Bonnie and make sure she had a ride before getting into my car and driving. I wasn't sure where to go at first, but I quickly knew where I needed to be. If Damon was cheating on me I needed to see it for myself. I pulled up to the boarding house and when I realized the front door was unlocked I walked right in and up to Damon's room.

"Elena," he said getting off the bed and walking towards be with a confused look on his face," what are you doing here."

"I needed to see you," I confessed running my hand through my hair," so you're alone?"

"Well yeah I'm alone," he said," who else would I be with?"

"It doesn't matter," I said relieved," but we need to talk."

"Yeah I know," he said walking closer to me and lacing his fingers through mine.

"So what happened last night Damon," I asked him," why did you get so angry?"

"I'm just having a hard time with things," he said slowly.

"Things as in you and me," I said trying to hold back my tears," so you don't want us to be together anymore?"

"What, holy shit no," he said looking into my eyes," I want to be with you more than anything in the world."

"Well then what's the problem," I asked him with a puzzled look on my face.

He grabbed my back and pulled my body right up to his before taking his hands and holding my face.

"I love you Elena," he said as he looked into my eyes," I am so in love with you it hurts."

"I love you too Damon," I said wrapping my hands around his neck," I am in love with you; I have been for a long time."

"Seriously," he said without breaking eye contact," you love me?"

DPOV

"More than anything," she said before pressing her lips to mine. I was in a state of complete euphoria. I loved Elena and she loved me back. The kiss started out tender, but quickly became heated. I ran my hands all over her clothed body while our kisses grew more and more desperate. I walked her backwards never bringing my mouth from hers until the back of her knees hit my bed before I climbed on top of her. I trailed kisses down her neck and found the zipper on the side of her dress. I unzipped her and she helped me pull it off before bringing my lips back to hers.

"Too many clothes," she said between kisses, and I realized I was still fully dressed while she was in nothing but her matching set of black-laced underwear. I lifted myself off of her to pull off my t-shirt and slip off my pants before relocating myself back on top of her. She wiggled her ass trying to get some kind of friction as I kissed her greedily and I realized she was desperate. I literally ripped her bra off earning a surprised shriek and I looked down at one of the most exquisite sights I had ever seen.

"You're perfect," I whispered into her ear before licking a trail down her neck and stopping at her breasts. I flicked my tongue over each nipple and Elena moaned loudly. I sucked on her left breast and she arched further up into my mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned. I pulled my mouth up and smirked at her before kissing a trail lower down her stomach. I looped my fingers around her panties and she lifted her hips up so I could pull them off. I climbed back up and kissed her passionately. I dipped a finger to test her her wetness and she was dripping.

"Damon please," she groaned and I kissed her quickly before kissing down her body and stopping right at her core. I licked straight up her slit and my wet tongue ran lines over her clit.

"Ahh god," she screamed and I smirked before placing a soft kiss on her bundle of nerves. She wrapped her fingers through my hair bringing my mouth closer to her and I darted my tongue straight inside of her hot wet core making her hips thrust up even closer to me. She tasted absolutely amazing. I continued fucking her with my tongue and she was practically screaming. I pulled away from her for a quick second.

"Don't stop," she shouted breathlessly. I wasn't even close to stopping. I brought her legs up and hoisted them over my shoulders, her eyes got wide. I brought my face back down to suck and nibble on her clit as I darted two fingers inside of her. Her hips moved erratically as her fingers grasped my sheets and she met my fingers thrust for thrust. I lightly bit down on her clit and she completely lost control.

"Oh my god fuck Damon," she screamed as she was hit with most intense orgasm of her life. I licked up all of her juices until her breathing finally slowed. I kissed my way back up to her mouth and moved aside a piece of sweaty hair that was covering her eyes.

"That was incredible," she said stunned," I have never cum that hard in my life."

"Good," I said smirking," but I'm not even close to being done with you."

"Oh neither am I," she said as she brought her hand down to graze my throbbing member over my boxers before sticking her hand inside and stroking me. I let out a loud groan and brought my hands back to her glorious breasts. I pinched and tweaked her nipples before bringing my mouth down and sucking on it. Elena pulled her hand out from my boxers and brought my lips up to hers.

"I want you so bad," she said bringing her hands down to the waistband of my boxer shorts. I kicked them off and positioned myself between her legs. I rubbed myself up and down her slit teasing her and she moaned before I slowly eased inside of her and let her get adjusted to my size.

"Ohh Damon," she moaned wrapping her legs around me. I started slowly thrusting in and out of her. She felt like heaven.

"God Elena," I groaned as she arched against me, her breasts pressing against my chest. She was so tight and I had to try to hold on to my self-control so I didn't explode right then and there.

"Damon…harder," she moaned. She didn't have to say anymore as I started pounding into her mercilessly. Sweat was building between us as our bodies created the most delicious friction. She was grinding against me matching each of my thrusts as her nails ran down my back. I was getting closer and I didn't want to cum before her so I started rubbing circles over her clit furiously. Not long after she tightened around me as her orgasm hit her.

"Damon…Damon oh oh my god," she screamed as she came hard. One more thrust and I was done as I exploded inside of her. We both lay on top of each other breathing heavily before I reluctantly pulled out and rolled over to lie next to her.

"Wow," she said giggling and turning to face me," that was unbelievable."

"You're unbelievable," I said pulling her in close to me and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too," I responded before bringing her naked body in closer to mine and pulling the covers up before we both floated off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry it's taken me longer than usual to post this chapter, I procrastinated on my online summer school class to write this story and I had to finish like a week's worth of work this past weekend. Anyways, I think I'll be bringing this story to an end pretty soon, but I have an idea for a new Delena story. I'll give all of you a link to it when I post the epilogue for this story. So yeah there will be a few more chapters of this and then I'll start my next one. Thanks for following and please continue to review!

Chapter 25

EPOV

He was completely and utterly beautiful, the boy sleeping next to me. I just lied there and watched him sleep, studying the features of his perfect face. Last night was so perfect I couldn't even put it into words. It was more than the best sex of my life, and I'm still on that post-orgasmic high.

"It's rude to stare," he said opening his eyes and smirking," but I get it I'm pretty hot."

"And cocky," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well obviously," he said doing that eye thing and pulling me in closer," that was proved last night."

"Last night was mind-blowing," I said running my hand up and down his perfect abs.

"Yes it was," he said smirking," but you haven't seen nothing yet."

Before I could respond he was dragging me out of bed and into his large bathroom. He turned on his shower and pulled me inside to stand under the hot spray. I was far from inexperienced when it came to sex, but all I had ever really done with Stefan was the basics. We never showered together and I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Damon grabbed me from behind and pulled me in for a searing kiss under the hot water and all of my nervousness was forgotten. It instantly deepened and he pushed me against the shower wall trapping me between his body and the wet tile. I moaned into the kiss as he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He wasted no time in positioning himself at my entrance and thrusting into me.

"Oh god," I moaned loving the feeling of him inside of me. He was huge, but it was as if he fit me perfectly. He started thrusting into me quickly and I almost screamed as I matched him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, Elena," he groaned as he continued pumping in and out of me. I suddenly felt that familiar tightening in by belly before I came violently.

"Damon I'm cum…cuming," I shouted as my orgasm took over.

"Just ride it out," he whispered in my ear before exploding deep inside of me.

"Holy shit," he said putting me down. I was still grasping his shoulders trying to stand up after that mind numbing orgasm. I pulled him close and kissed him feverishly as my breasts pressed against his chest.

"That was incredible," I said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah it was," he said running his thumb along the side of my face.

Damon and I spent another hour in the shower before heading back into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Aunt Jenna texted me asking me to come home," I said as I looked around his room for my clothes," where is my stuff?"

"I don't know," he said doing that eye thing," we were kind of distracted last night I didn't see where I tossed it."

"Well my bra is done," I said smirking holding up my torn bra," this was expensive."

"It's all for the greater good," he said with a smirk," I'll buy you another one. Although, I'd much rather you didn't get dressed at all."

"I'm sure you'd like that," I said putting on my dress from last night," but I have to go, and Jenna and Jeremy would be slightly disturbed if I came home naked."

"Well then just stay here naked," he said groaning.

"You know I want to," I said with lust in my eyes," but I can't."

"Fine," he said walking me out of the room.

We got down to my car and he pulled me in for a searing kiss. I returned it with equal passion as our tongues ran along each other's.

"You're distracting me," I said breathlessly as I pulled away," I really have to go."

"I love you," he said as his hand rested on the side of my face.

"I love you too," I said with a small smile before giving him a quick kiss and getting in my car to drive home. I couldn't get over these past 24 hours. Damon and I had finally had sex, multiple times, and it was absolutely amazing. I called Caroline as soon as I got home knowing she'd want to hear the news.

"Elena Gilbert," she said excitedly as she answered the phone," please tell me you have big news."

"Well I do actually," I said blushing as I talked," I'm keeping my promise. Damon and I finally had sex last night, well and this morning, and it was mind-blowing."

"Oh my god finally," she said shrieking," I knew it would be amazing, I mean just look at him. He oozes sex. I imagine he's better than Stefan."

"He makes Stefan look like a 13 year old boy," I said laughing," I can't get enough of Damon. He's perfect, and he told me he loved me."

"Awhh that's so great," she said cooing," I'm so happy for you Lena."

"Yeah it was pretty great," I said smiling at the memory," so what about you? What's going on with Klaus?"

"Well we stayed locked up in his room all weekend," she said," and it was incredible, but I still don't know what exactly we are."

"Just ask him," I said knowing this was probably killing her," I'm sure he likes you so have the talk."

"He doesn't seem to be a talking kind of guy," she said with a sigh," I feel like that conversation would be a fail."

"Damon isn't that kind of guy either," I said," but now he's my boyfriend and he told me he loved me. People can change."

"I guess so," she said," well I'll see you tomorrow Lena."

We hung up the phone and I figured I should probably finish all of my homework before school tomorrow. It was hard to concentrate because my mind kept turning to Damon, I was finally happy for the first time since my parents death, and I owed it all to him.

DPOV

The second Elena left I instantly began to miss her. All I could think about was how badly I wanted a repeat of last night. I don't know when I got so whipped, but I could care less. I walked back into the house and I saw Rebekah walking down the stairs in what appeared to be last night's clothes.

"Oh Damon hi," she said embarrassed," I uhm have to go." With that she practically sprinted out the front door. Well how about that, I thought, Steffie had a lady friend over last night. At least he's getting over Elena.

_The Next Morning_

"Good morning Damon," Stefan said as I walked into the kitchen," how are you?"

"Just dandy little brother," I said smirking," I saw your friend booking it out of the house yesterday afternoon. Are you really that bad in bed?"

"Very funny," he said sternly," but I heard you and some whore going at it Saturday night, and yesterday morning. I know it wasn't Elena because you guys are fighting, I ran into her at the party the other night."

"Well you need to get your information straight little brother," I said smirking," because Elena and I made up, multiple times."

"What," he said confused," that was Elena?"

"Yeah it was," I said before leaving the kitchen," I understand your confusion considering she never made noises like that when you two were dating. Bye little brother."

I knew as soon as I walked out to my car Stefan was probably seething. He's still the biggest dick I've ever met, and he deserved it. I drove to school with a big smile on my face with the knowledge that I would soon see Elena. I got out of my car and saw her out front with her friends.

"Hello beautiful," I said into her ear as I snuck up behind her. She turned around with a huge smile on her face before wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you last night," she said as she pulled out of my grasp and walked with me inside the school.

"I missed you too," I said kissing her quickly," but you'll never guess what I saw after you left."

"What," she said smiling.

"Rebekah was leaving the house in her clothes from the night before," I said," looks like Stefan finally moved on."

"Wait Rebekah and Stefan," she said laughing." I never would've expected that."

"Me neither," I said as we walked into physics," but he kind of knows about us, you know what we did the other night, and morning."

"Oh my god how does he know," she said blushing" please tell me you weren't bragging about it."

"Well it is worth bragging about," I said smirking," but no he brought it up. Apparently you're very loud Gilbert."

"Oh my god," she said turning beat red," I cant believe he could hear us."

"Hey I take it as a compliment," I said wiggling my eyes at her," and let's face it you're a screamer."

"Damon," she shouted punching me in the arm drawing the attention of our classmates.

"Ouch jeez sorry," I said rubbing my arm," I simply speak the truth."

"You're incorrigible," she said laughing.

I loved her laugh, everything she did was beautiful.

"I'm going to be late," she said between kisses as I had her pressed against her locker.

"I think this is worth a tardy slip," I said pressing my body closer to hers. I started pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and she bit back a moan. She grabbed my ass and pulled me in even closer to her. I was in a state of pure bliss before we were rudely interrupted.

"This is real cute and all," Katherine said," but I'm on the verge of losing my breakfast."

"Then leave," I said annoyed," nobody asked you to bother us."

"I'm just walking to class," she said trying to act innocent," and then I catch you two practically fucking in the hallway."

"I think I'm going to go to trig," Elena said awkwardly before walking away.

"I don't get you Damon," Katherine said after Elena walked away," you're with Elena Gilbert instead of me? Stupid choice."

"Why would I ever be with you," I said angrily," you're a bitch and a whore, and I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Elena. The way I once felt for you doesn't even come close to how I feel about her, so please just fuck off."

"You're an ass," she said crossly before walking away. I have never been more done with anyone in my life. I can't believe I ever actually liked her. I went to my other classes before meeting Elena in the cafeteria. I sat at a lunch table with her, Klaus, and Caroline, a sight I never expected. We were eating lunch when Stefan came over, and he looked furious.

"Ok I'm done," he said sitting down at our table," I'm done with all of this."

"What are you talking about," Elena asked confused.

"You know what Elena I was going to give you another chance when my brother fucked up your relationship," he said matter of factly," but that's done and over with."

"I was never planning on getting back together with you," Elena said furiously," you and I are done. I meant that. I love Damon and at this moment I hate you."

"Look Stefan I think you should leave," I said," really this isn't the time."

"Fuck off Damon I'm not done," he said loudly drawing the attention of everyone around us," you know what Elena I could hear you two fucking the other night. I thought it was just my brother and one of his common whores, but it was you. I thought you were better than that, but obviously you aren't so now I think it's about time I told you the truth. I've been fucking Rebekah since last May. I cheated on you. Must suck to be on the other end of it, but hey now you know. You weren't good enough for me."

Before he could say more I got up out of my chair and punched Stefan in the face, and he fell to the ground.

"You don't talk to Elena like that," I shouted kicking him in the side as he lay on the ground," do it again and I'll kill you."

I turned back to the table and grabbed Elena's hand so we could leave the lunchroom and escape prying eyes. I knew my brother was an ass, but he was more than that, what he just did to Elena was borderline evil.


	26. Chapter 26

So I have officially decided that after this chapter there will be one more and then an epilogue. As I said before I'm going to post a link to my new story in the epilogue, but I'm finishing this one before I start my next one. Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed this story I truly appreciate every single one of you. Please continue to do so and enjoy these last few chapters!

Chapter 26

EPOV

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was completely distraught.

"Elena are you alright," Damon asked me when we got outside the school.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said tearing up," he was having sex with someone else. My parents died and he didn't want to deal with me so he slept with one of my friends."

"He's a dick," I said pulling her in for a hug," just ignore him. You know I love you right?"

"I know," I said with a small smile," I love you too."

"Why don't we get out of here," he said reassuringly," we can go do something fun."

"Ok yeah," I said," I definitely don't want to be here anymore."

I followed him out to his Camaro and he started driving.

"Where are we going," I asked when we started driving.

"My favorite spot in town," he said looking over at me," just trust me."

We continued driving for another 15 minutes before he turned onto a dirt rode and I realized where we were.

"The Falls," I said excitedly," I used to come here with my dad all the time."

"It's my favorite place to come and think," he said getting out of the car," I come here when I want to get away."

"Thanks for bringing me here," I said as I pulled him in close to me," I really love you."

"I really love you too," he said hugging me tighter. Being in his arms made me feel safe and secure. It was as if everything that was happening was suddenly forgotten. We lied down on the hood of his car and he pulled me in close. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and I never wanted to move. I looked up at him and thought about how handsome he was. I still couldn't believe he was all mine. I wanted him so bad, and I decided to take him. I got up off the hood of the car and pulled him up with me.

"What are you doing," he asked smiling.

"Taking what I want," I said returning his smile before pushing him inside the car to sit on the front seat. I got in next to him and pulled his face down to mine. We kissed fervently as his tongue glided along mine. I pulled my mouth from his and started kissing a long his neck. I bit his ear and he groaned.

"Elena," he grunted before pulling my lips back to his. I straddled him before pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders and helping him take off his t-shirt. He pulled on the hem of my sweater and raised it over my head. He straggled kisses down my neck until he stopped between my breasts and reached behind me to unclip my bra and my breasts bounced free. His mouth was instantly on my left nipple as he circled it with his tongue.

"Damon," I moaned loudly before bringing his mouth up to mine," pants off."

He understood and reached down to unbuckle my jeans. I got off of him and pulled off the remainder of my clothes while he took off his. As soon as we were both naked I climbed back over and straddled him bringing my mouth back to his instantly. I ran my hands down his naked chest before I cupped his erection earning a loud groan. He pulled my hips closer to him and I let out a ragged breath feeling his erection come closer to my aching core. I lifted myself up slightly before slowly lowering myself onto his long hard length.

"Ohh Damon," I moaned at the feeling of him inside of me.

"Fuck me hard, please," he whispered into my ear and I had never been more turned on in my life. I started moving up and down along his length and it felt like heaven. We were both moaning loudly as he gripped my hips hard. I skillfully rolled my hips taking him in even deeper.

"Fuck Elena," he groaned," don't stop." I pulled his lips towards mine and kissed him deeply before rolling my hips again even harder than before.

"Oh god" I moaned pulling my lips from his.

I started moving even quicker along his length, periodically rolling my hips into his. We were both getting closer and he leaned his head back in ecstasy. I was riding him even harder now as I took him in as far as he could possibly go. I let out a loud moan before moving quicker against him than I ever thought possible and moaning even louder secretly being thankful that this place was deserted.

"I want to feel you cum," he whispered in my ear and I lost it. My orgasm violently ripped through me and I literally screamed. He was not far behind and he emptied himself deep inside me. We stayed where we were breathing heavily from that mind-blowing round of lovemaking.

"You are so amazing," he said quietly brining my forehead to his. We stayed like that for another minute before I pulled myself off of him and sat back down on the seat. We both dressed quickly and I looked in the small mirror to make sure I didn't look like I just had sex, but it was no use. I was glowing.

"Well I'm feeling better," I said looking over at Damon as he started the car," thank you."

"I think I'm the one that should be thanking you," he said smirking," that was remarkable."

"Well thanks," I said blushing," you make it easy."

"Good to hear," he said smiling," be sure to spread that around town."

"I'll do my best," I said smiling back at him. We drove home in a comfortable silence before pulling up outside my house.

"You know if you aren't doing anything tonight I could use some company," I said seductively in his ear," we could start part two of this afternoon's festivities."

"Well how can I say no to that," he said kissing me," I'll be by later on tonight."

DPOV

I went back to Elena's later on that night and we spent hours showing each other how in love we were. Every experience with her was better than the one before.

"We're going to be late for school," she said in between kisses after our morning round.

"That's ok," I said pulling her in closer to me," we don't need school. We can learn more here."

"Nope," she said getting out of bed and rushing to get dressed. I watched as she opened her closet and stood in front of it naked. I could stare at her for hours. She pulled out clothes and got dressed so I figured I might as well do the same. As I put my shirt back on Jeremy knocked on the door before coming in.

"Hey Lena you ready," he said walking in," oh shit I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"Uhh it's ok Jer," she said awkwardly," but let's get going we're running late."

I walked out to my Camaro and she got into her Prius with Jeremy. I had finally reached a point of pure happiness. I was rarely the kind of guy who even smiled, but now I couldn't stop. I officially know what it's like to be madly in love. I pulled up to school and everyone was staring again after my fight with Stefan yesterday. We hadn't spoken since the incident, but I had a feeling he would leave me alone after yesterday, he knows I'd kick his ass if he didn't. Elena was off talking to her friends so I went over to talk to Klaus.

"Hey mate," he said," so how are you these days?"

"I'm pretty fucking great actually," I said smiling," I'm really happy."

"Ahh to be young and in love," he said sarcastically," you're going to make me gag if you don't stop."

"Look who's talking," I said smirking," you and Caroline seem to be getting pretty hot and heavy."

"Yeah she sure is something," he said taking a puff from his cigarette," I'd be willing to commit to her if she wanted me to."

"See I knew you weren't immune to it," I said laughing," you gave me so much shit for Elena and now you're in the same boat as I am."

"Yeah don't rub it in," he said," anyways I think I'll go find her now." I couldn't believe that Klaus was actually into Caroline Forbes. Things had changed so much these past few months, and I was happy they did. I had become a completely different person and I owed it all to Elena.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok everyone so here it is, the last real chapter for Unexpected Love. I can't believe I'm basically done with my first story. This chapter is very smutty, and just kind of nice, I really like it. Once again thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed, you are all amazing! I hope you come and read my next story, but please continue to review for this one and let me know what you think! Next comes the epilogue...

Chapter 27

EPOV

Things with Damon continued to get better and better everyday. He was the most amazing thing in my life, and I loved him more than anything in the world. I had never felt this strongly about someone before. Christmas break was coming up and Damon's dad was coming into town for the holidays. Damon had invited me over for dinner to meet him, and I had to admit I was nervous. When Stefan and I dated he never wanted me to meet his dad, but Damon said he thought I should.

"So what does he like," I asked Damon as we drove to his house for dinner," I mean what are his interests?"

"Work and money," Damon said smirking," really Elena stop worrying he'll love you. My dad is always a fan of beautiful girls."

"But doesn't he know," I said awkwardly," you now that I used to date Stefan."

"Yeah I told him when we talked about you," he said with a sigh," it didn't seem to faze him. Like I said it's no big deal, and Stefan will be on his best behavior. I told him if he wasn't I'd punch him again."

"Well that's comforting," I said laughing," at least things with him have been quiet lately."

"That's how they're going to stay," he said seriously," I love you and I won't let him ruin anything else."

We pulled up to the house and Damon walked me inside. I dropped my overnight bag off in his bedroom and then we walked back down into the dining room.

"Ahh there you two are," Giuseppe said standing up to greet us," you must be Elena."

"Yes sir," I said going to shake his hand," it's nice to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you too," he said signaling for Damon and I to sit down," you're even more beautiful than Damon described."

"Thank you," I said blushing. Dinner was quite awkward. Stefan just sat and sulked the entire time, not uttering a word, and Giuseppe kept peppering me with questions.

"So where are you applying to college Elena," he asked seriously," surely a girl like you has plans for school."

"Yes I definitely will be going to college," I said nervously," but I haven't decided where I'd like to go yet."

"So how are your grades," he asked," if you don't mind me asking."

"Elena gets great grades dad," Damon said intervening," stop interrogating her."

"I'm just trying to get to know her Damon," he said sternly," considering you aren't much of a scholar I thought I'd see if Elena was."

"Actually Damon did really well this semester," I said defending him," he got a 3.6 GPA and the counselor said if he keeps it up he could apply to college."

"Really," Giuseppe said surprised," Damon is this true?"

"Uhh yeah dad," he said," Elena has been a good influence on me."

"Wait what," Stefan scoffed. Damon and I looked at him rudely.

"Something to say Stefan," Giuseppe asked," you've been pretty quiet."

"No sir," Stefan said," I was just surprised that Damon was doing so well."

"Well I think it's great," Giuseppe said," Damon I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Damon said with a twinkle in his eye. I squeezed his hand reassuringly knowing this was probably very strange for him, hearing his dad say he was proud. The rest of dinner went by smoothly and Damon and I excused ourselves to go upstairs to bed.

"Are you sure this is ok," I asked nervously," does your dad really not care that I spend the night?"

"He could care less," Damon said," trust me. So I think he liked you."

"Yeah it went pretty well," I said smiling," I think he's warming up to you too."

"Maybe so," he said smirking," but let's stop talking about him. It's killing the mood."

"Well whatever will we do then," I said saucily.

"Come with me," he said pulling me into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet for his large bathtub and poured bubbles in letting it fill up. He walked in close to me and pulled my dress over my head. I lifted his t-shirt off of his and we continued until we were both naked. He got into the tub and pulled me in to lie in his arms.

"This is perfect," I said turning around and kissing him. I grabbed his length and wrapped my hands around it as I began stroking him up and down.

"Elena," he groaned as my hand started moving quicker. He suddenly pulled my hand away before pulling my hips closer so I could straddle him. The tip of his cock rubbed against my clit and I let out a loud moan. He smirked before pulling me in closer and guiding me down onto his waiting member. Every time he entered me I felt like I was in heaven. He had his hand on my back and he started bobbing me up and down over him. I rolled my hips hard and he let out a loud groan. I kept moving and I started moaning even louder. He brought his mouth down and started flicking his tongue over my nipples.

"Damon…ohh," I moaned and it only urged me to move faster and roll my hips even harder.

"Elena god," he groaned as I continued to roll my hips hard. He grabbed my ass and pulled me in even closer eliciting a shriek from me. Water was sloshing all over the place as I moved up and down quicker. Damon was meeting my thrusts and before I knew it my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh god oh god Damon," I shouted as I came, my orgasm sent him over the edge with me and I collapsed onto his chest. He ran his hand up and down my back lazily before I pulled out.

"I think we're clean enough," he said smirking and helping me out of the tub. He handed me a towel and he both dried off before making our way back into the bedroom. I laid down on his bed naked and he came down to join me.

"We should do that more often," I said letting my eyes run up and down his naked body," it was fun."

"I agree," he said pulling me in closer and rolling on top of me," but I'm not finished yet."

Before I knew it he had spread my legs apart and entered me in one quick thrust.

"Ohh god," I moaned as he quickly thrust in and out of me setting a rhythm. I wrapped my legs around him and he changed angles hitting that miracle spot within me only making my moans louder. I flipped us over so I was on top and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Jesus Elena," he groaned as I took control. I moved up and down grinding my hips into him hard, and then he sat up and sandwiched me between his chest and his legs.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as he filled me deeper than I thought was humanly possible. With every movement my breasts rubbed against his chest creating the most amazing friction. I was getting closer and I started riding him harder than ever before. He cupped my breasts in his hand and started kneading them, and it sent me over the edge.

"Ughh Damon I'm oh god," I shouted as I milked his cock and rode out my orgasm. As soon as I came down from my high he pulled out and flipped me over onto my stomach.

"Get on your knees," he whispered into my ear and I immediately did so. He held onto my hips and eased back through my entrance from behind.

"Oh my god," I moaned as he slowly started thrusting in and out of me. I grabbed onto the headboard for leverage and he started moving even quicker. He plunged into me hitting that perfect spot every time and before I knew it I was having another orgasm so mind-bowing my vision started to blur.

"Holy fuck Damon oh god," I practically screamed as I came hard and he exploded deep inside of me. I collapsed onto the bed and he pulled out. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him with a huge grin.

"Thank you," I said running my hand down his cheek.

"For what," he said doing that eye thing that I loved so much.

"For that," I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"Anytime," he said winking before lying down next to me and pulling me into his embrace. I fell asleep quickly; our long night had tired me out. It had been a long time since I'd been this happy; Damon Salvatore had saved me after my parent's death. I wanted him forever.

DPOV

After Elena and I finished our long night of some seriously incredible and pornographic sex she fell asleep in my arms. I was looking down at her wondering how I had ever gotten so lucky. I fell asleep not long after, but she never drifted from my mind.

"Wake up Damon," I heard a voice saying the next morning," come on please we're going to be late."

"It's winter break," I said rolling my head into my pillow," we're supposed to sleep in."

"We did sleep in," she said laughing," but it's after 11 and we have to meet Caroline and Klaus at The Grill."

"Ok fine," I said getting out of bed to get dressed," but only because I love you."

We got dressed quickly before making our way downstairs, but we ran into Stefan.

"Hey can I talk to you guys for a minute," he said making Elena and I give each other a surprised look," please it's important and I'll make it short."

"Ok Stefan," I said confused," what is it?"

"I wanted to apologize to both of you," he said seriously," especially you Elena. I didn't treat you the way you deserved and I said some really horrible things. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did."

"Wow ok," Elena said surprised," thank you Stefan that really means a lot."

"Well I'm trying to make amends," he said shrugging," for real this time. You guys seem happy, and I'm happy with Rebekah so I think it would be good if we could all exist in peace."

"Ok brother," I said patting his shoulder," I'm sorry I stole your girl, even though you deserved it."

"Well thank you," he said laughing," I guess I did deserve it. Anyways, I'll see you guys later."

He walked back up to his room and Elena and I looked at each other in shock.

"I can't believe that just happened," she said as we walked out to the car," do you think he's for real?"

"I think he is," I said getting into the car," he's been pretty polite lately, and he seems happy with Rebekah. Maybe he really has changed."

"That would be nice," she said smiling," I didn't like fighting with him, it was exhausting."

"I agree," I said smiling and taking her hand in mine. We drove the rest of the way to The Grill and walked in to find Caroline and Klaus sitting in a booth.

"Way to be on time," Caroline said rolling her eyes," you two should buy a watch."

"Sorry we woke up late," Elena said blushing. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Well we also had a little run in with Stefan," I said.

"Sounds fun," Klaus said," what did the bloody idiot do now?"

"He actually apologized," Elena said," he wants us to stop fighting."

"Wow no way," Caroline said surprised," that doesn't sound like him at all."

"It was pretty fucking weird," Damon said shrugging," but if it means he'll lay off I'll take it."

"Well I think a toast is in order," Caroline said raising her soda," to new beginnings and no more drama. We can all just be happy and have a good year."

We all raised our glasses and enjoyed our food. It was insane to me how much had changed. Klaus was officially with Caroline, and I was in love with Elena Gilbert. I looked over at her and she smiled at me.

"What's that face," she asked me skeptically.

"I'm happy," I said before pulling her in for a kiss, and knowing there would be many more to come.


	28. Epilogue

Thanks again for all the support everyone!

Here's my new story: s/9401982/1/Hopeless

Epilogue

"I look like a singer in a bible group," Caroline complained as they got ready for graduation," I mean really couldn't they come up with something a little bit more attractive."

"It's a graduation gown Caroline," Bonnie said laughing," you can't change tradition."

"It doesn't look that bad," Elena said," now come on we have to get to the school."

The three girls drove to school prepared for one of the biggest days of their lives. High school had finally come to an end and they were stepping out into the real world.

"Ahh I see my boy," Caroline squealed as they drove up to the field. Klaus had graduated the year before, but he stuck around while she finished high school and they were moving to New York together in the fall. Caroline got into NYU and Klaus was going to community college hoping to eventually transfer to a four-year university. They were one of the happiest couples in Mystic Falls, but another couple had the first place title.

"You look beautiful," Damon said when Elena came walking towards him.

"Thank's Salvatore," she said smiling," you don't look so bad yourself."

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and they had to stop before getting too carried away.

"I'm so proud of you," she said running her fingers through his hair," we're going to have the best time at Whitmore next year."

"I'm more excited about our own apartment," he said doing his eye thing," no more Aunt Jenna to get in our way."

"Hey we had a lot of freedom these last few years," she said laughing," we managed to do what we wanted."

"This is true," Damon said before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Ok graduates it's time to line up," Principal Turner shouted before the ceremony," please behave yourselves."

Aunt Jenna had started dating Elena's history teacher Mr. Saltzman a few years ago, and they were happier than ever. She sat with Jeremy and watched as Elena walked to get her diploma, and Alaric waved at her from his position with the other teacher's. Even Giuseppe watched his sons with pride as they walked across the stage and took their first steps to adulthood. After the ceremony was over everyone went out on the field for pictures.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Aunt Jenna said wiping away her tears," your parents would've been thrilled, and you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Jenna," Elena said smiling," and thank you for everything you've done for me."

A little to the right the Salvatore's were having a moment of their own.

"I'm very proud of you boys," Giuseppe said in a serious tone," Stefan you'll be at USC, and Damon you'll be at Whitmore, your mother would be very proud. You boys have really proven yourselves, and I have a little surprise for you."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other in confusion and watched as Giuseppe pulled out two envelopes.

"Now that you've graduated you'll have access to your trust funds," he said handing them the envelopes," this is all the information you'll need, but you boys just became millionaires. Congratulations."

He pulled them in for a family hug and they couldn't believe it. Damon went off to find Elena and he told her the news.

"Oh my god," Elena said smiling," you have millions of dollars? That's amazing."

"I'm spending all of it on you," he said kissing her," really you're worth it."

"You know I wont let you do that," she said laughing.

"I know," he said smirking," but I can still spoil you."

He pulled her in for another kiss and after they looked into each other's eyes knowing that the future would be exciting. They were ready to take the next step together, and for many years after that.

_10 Years Later_

"Daddy I want to go swimming," little 4 year old Easton begged looking up at his father," you promised you would take me to the backyard and help me."

"I know buddy but it's after 9" Damon said picking him up," I promise we can go tomorrow."

"All you ever want to do is swim," 7-year-old Miranda snapped at her little brother," you should find other things to do, like Barbie's."

"Hey, be nice to your little brother," Damon said to his daughter," and I think you need to head up to bed too."

"Fine but will mom come up," Miranda asked," I want her to tuck me in."

"She's just cleaning up the kitchen," Damon said walking his kids upstairs," but I think she'll come up after you brush your teeth."

Miranda headed off to her bathroom to get ready and Damon took Easton to his room to get him ready for bed.

"I love you daddy," Easton said hugging his dad before getting into bed.

"I love you too buddy," he said smiling at his son," and I promise we can swim tomorrow, I don't even have work."

Damon walked into the hallway and saw his beautiful wife walking out of their daughter's bedroom.

"Did you tuck Miranda in," he said pulling her close to him," she was asking for you."

"Yes I did," she said smiling," you know she's more like you every day. I've never met a sassier child."

"Good that means she's ready for life," he said laughing and placing a kiss on her lips.

They walked hand in hand to their master suite and got ready for bed. Damon got into bed next to his wife and held her close to him.

"What's on your mind Elena Salvatore," he said kissing the top of her head," you look distressed."

"I've just missed you," she said pulling him closer," I don't like it when you're out of town."

"I don't like it either," he said frowning," but that'll be it for a long time, my father promised."

After Damon and Elena graduated Whitmore they got married and instantly became pregnant with Miranda, around that time Damon's dad offered him the head position for the company in Los Angeles because his grandfather had passed away leaving it open. Him and Elena moved there and bought a beautiful home in Beverly Hills for their family. Damon's one condition for working with has father was that he doesn't travel often, and that he wouldn't be at work so much he missed out on time with his family. He was a great dad, and loved his kids more than anything in the world. Stefan also works under his father, but he lives in New York. Him and Damon have improved their relationship over the years, but they still aren't extremely close.

"Are you happy," she said smiling," I mean with everything."

"I am so happy," he said smiling back at her," I have the most beautiful wife in the world and the two greatest kids ever. I don't think life could get any better. What about you?"

"Of course I'm happy," she said taking her hand in his," I love our life, sometimes it's too good to be true."

"I love you so much you know," he said smirking," do you remember the first time I told you?"

"Like it was yesterday," she said smiling," that night in your bedroom, our first night together. It was one of the greatest nights of my life outside of our wedding, and the kids being born."

"Me too," he said," and you're still just as amazing as you were then."

"So are you," she said pulling him down to kiss her.


End file.
